From the Ashes
by Melissa Alexander
Summary: Bethyl Fanfiction - The danger had passed and Daryl was reunited with Beth, but what did she really mean to him? With the full group back together his emotions were as clouded as ever. A passionate sense of desire was darkened by his hesitation and self-doubt. - Takes place after the season 4 finale. Rated for eventual sexual situations and some language.
1. Chapter 1

"I've got it!" Beth called from the front of the group, plunging her knife in the approaching Walker's decaying skull. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Daryl watched her flick the blood from her knife and tuck it safely back at her hip. He watched her a lot since she had reunited with the group almost two weeks ago. Like if she wasn't constantly in his line of sight, she'd disappear again. Daryl's brows drew together as he scowled at the thought. Not while he was still breathing. _Never again._ The guilt of letting her get taken had nearly killed him. He still carried it with him, laying heavily on his heart, even though she was safely back where she belonged. He kept it there. He deserved that for failing her.

Daryl didn't know if it had been fate or just dumb luck that they had stumbled onto that car, broken down on the side of the road, doors hanging open. The minute he saw the cross in the back window, his heart had lurched into his throat ...Beth! The car was empty, but the hood was still warm. Daryl had taken off into the surrounding woods, ignoring everyone's questions and protests. It was a few yards in that he'd found them ...Beth and an older man hunched in front of a small fire. She'd heard him approach and leapt to her feet at the last minute, knife in hand, placing herself protectively in front of the older man with a feral look in her eyes. The little hellcat, he had taught her well. Her eyes had softened upon recognition, her voice a soft whisper as she'd said his name in disbelief. There was so much he wanted to say to her, but then suddenly the group was there behind him and Maggie was shoving her way past everyone to throw her arms around her little sister. Instinctively, Daryl raised his crossbow and pointed it in Beth's abductors' face. The man raised his hands up in front of his face defensively, sheer terror in his gaunt features.

"It's okay, Daryl, " Beth had crooned softly, placing her hand on his shoulder and stepping in between Daryl's crossbow and the cowering man. "This is Father Gabriel. He's a friend."

They had camped there for the night and Beth and Father Gabriel had recounted the events that had unfolded that evening at the mortuary. All but what had transpired between her and Daryl before all hell had broken loose. The mortuary had been Father Gabriel's safe house. He had been returning from a run when Beth had darted out onto the road, and right into the path of his moving vehicle. She had been knocked unconscious, but was still breathing and in a panic, he had scooped her up, shoved her inside and took off without a second thought to the scoundrel chasing after them. He thought the woman had been running from the man, and that he was saving her. When Beth had awoken, she had pleaded with him to go back, finally resorting to threatening his life. It had worked, but by the time they had returned, there was no sign of Daryl.

Daryl shifted the weight of his crossbow to his other shoulder and glared at the man who had whisked Beth away from him that night. He supposed he should be grateful that he had only good intentions, but truthfully Daryl wanted to stomp him into the ground. It seemed so unfair that when Daryl had finally allowed himself to grasp a bit of happiness, it had been snatched away from him. He should have known better. He didn't deserve that kind of happiness, anyway. Not with Beth Greene.

Before the world had gone to shit, a girl like Beth wouldn't have even given him a second look. Not that he would have blamed her. He wasn't really anything to look at. He wasn't really anything, period. She asked and he had told her ...he was nothin'. "Ya gotta say who you are, not who you were", her words came back to haunt him and played over and over in his mind like a litany. She was wrong, because he had let her down again, just like back at the prison. If he hadn't been so worried about getting her that stupid dog, they would have gotten out safely together. Daryl's gaze shifted to the scroungy one-eyed mutt trotting happily beside Beth.

" Stupid mutt", he spat.

"What was that?" Rick asked, making Daryl suddenly aware that someone was walking beside him.

Shit! Had he said that out loud? Get a grip, Dixon!

"Nuttin'. Just thinkin' we should prob'ly be makin' camp soon," Daryl said, wiping the sweat from his brow. The sun was getting lower in the sky overhead. It was getting cooler now that fall was officially here, but the sun was still unforgiving when you walked for miles with tons of gear on your back.

"Yeah, yer probably right," Rick agreed. "Maybe just a little further?" He cast a nervous glance behind him.

Instinctively, Daryl looked over his shoulder, too. They were far from Terminus ...weeks away. There really wasn't any reason for the Terminites to be tailing them, but you could never be too cautious these days. Daryl held onto the grain of hope that Beth had instilled in him; that their were indeed still good people in the world. Unfortunately, they usually encountered the bad.

Judith's wails split the silence, putting the whole group on alert. Tyrese shifted her little makeshift baby carrier around to the front of his lumbering frame and crooned to her softly. He had become her guardian of sorts, and baby Judy had him wrapped around her pudgy little finger. Daryl smirked. Lil' Asskicker had spoken, it was time to make camp. Beth eased her pack off her back and dug out a jar of baby food, then plucked Judith out of Tyrese's arms. Judith knew her dinner was coming and cooed impatiently. Now that she was eating solids, she ate more frequently. It was a little early, but they hadn't really had a choice. Formula was hard to come by on the road, but they had hit the jackpot on some Gerber jars at the last house they had scavenged before jumping on the highway.

"Will you hold her while I feed her, Carl?" Beth asked.

"Sure," Carl agreed, anxiously. He was happy to get out of setting up camp.

Sasha, Bob and Glenn led the way off the road a bit, keeping alert for Walkers. Maggie stayed close to Beth and Carl, the rest picking up the rear while they all walked a safe distance from the road. When they found a suitable spot, Beth and Carl took a seat against a tree to feed Judith before her cries brought a herd down on them, while everyone else busied themselves getting their camp together and getting some food cooked up.

Daryl had just finished stringing the last of the tin cans around the perimeter when Glenn approached him with a plate of beef jerky and beans. Daryl itched to go hunting and get some real meat. If only to break away for awhile and clear his head. They needed to get as far north as they could before winter came. They needed to find some wheels and soon. He stole a quick glance in Beth's direction. She was deep in conversation with Maggie. The two were almost inseparable since being reunited.

Daryl watched the animated way Beth conversed with her sister. Her ponytail swayed back and forth with every bounce of her head. He had the sudden urge to see what her golden hair would look like free from the confines of that elastic band, cascading around her shoulders and moving wildly in the breeze. Woah! Where in the hell did that come from?

"Dude, I hope its not my wife you're staring at like that," Glenn nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"What?" Daryl nearly choked on the jerky he was chewing.

Glenn slapped him on the back. "Relax man, I'm just kidding."

Rick waved them closer and Daryl was happy for the distraction. They passed around a bottle of water while they mapped out their direction for tomorrow. Abe voiced Daryl's earlier thought about the need to find some working vehicles, while Eugene babbled about useless shit to anyone who would listen. Daryl was sure he just loved the sound of his own voice.

"Alright, we should get some shut eye. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and we need to put a spring in our step if we're gonna get to DC before winter hits," Rick addressed the group. "We'll split in pairs of four tonight for watch. Two on each side of the perimeter. I'll take the first watch with Michonne, Tyrese and Carol. Daryl, you take the second watch with Abe, Rosita and Ta-"

"I'll take second watch with them", Beth interrupted, her blue eyes locked on Daryl while everyone else's eyes were locked on her. "Tara's leg is still hurt and we've done nothing but walk for days now. She should rest."

"You should rest too," Maggie insisted. "I'll do -"

Beth cut her off, not to be deterred. "You were on watch last night. I can do it. I'm doin' it," Beth insisted, looking intently at her sister, a challenge in her eyes.

Rick looked at Daryl for confirmation and was met with a nod of approval. "Why not?" Daryl shrugged, feigning indifference. He stood and moved away from the group, and settled against the trunk of one of the perimeter trees. He watched while the camp settled in for the night, everyone heading to their tents, and Carl kicking dirt on the fire to put it out before crawling into Rick's tent with Lil Asskicker. Daryl had a tent too, he just didn't feel like putting it up for one night. He was just as comfortable against the tree. Sleeping on the ground was sleeping on the ground, after all. If he could stop his racing thoughts and actually get some sleep, he thought dryly.

He remembered how Beth had fixed her beautiful blue eyes on him as she boldly announced to the group that she was taking the second watch. He knew that she wanted to talk to him, had sensed it for awhile now. What the hell was he supposed to say? He knew what he wanted to say, but whenever he opened his mouth, it all came out wrong and he ended up looking like a damn fool.

He'd gone over it in his mind a million times since the night he had hopped in the coffin and listened to her sing softly about "laying in the lawn and shot gunning beer". He wanted to tell her that she had changed him, that for the first time in longer than he could remember, he wanted more. He wanted happiness. He wanted to live and not just survive. He wanted to make her smile, hear her laugh, listen to her sing. He would have been content to live out the rest of his days in that funeral parlor with Beth Greene. And then that night at the table, when he had finally worked up enough courage to tell her, he opened his mouth and all that came out was "You know." He had tried then, so hard to convey to her with his eyes what he couldn't seem to force out of his mouth, and he'd made a complete and total ass out of himself! Had she known what he meant? Did she understand what was in his heart? Did he even understand it? And then it didn't matter because she had been ripped away from him and reality had set in.

Daryl was not a religious man by any means, but he had begged whatever Spirit resided in the sky every day while they were separated to let him find her again, to let her be okay. He swore he would never give another selfish thought to his own happiness again if she would just return unharmed. His faith had been rewarded. He had gotten his wish, and so he would keep up his end of the bargain.

He had never wanted a cigarette so badly in all his life! Daryl sat up just in time to see Carol storm angrily away from Rick. They fought a lot since Terminus. Rick still didn't fully trust her. Truth be told, neither did he. Daryl knew she was hiding something, but he wasn't going to push her. If she wanted to tell him, she would when she was ready. He loved Carol, he always would. If Rick was his brother, then Carol was his sister. She was traveling down such a dark path though, and he was going in the opposite direction. He felt miles away from Carol and in the meantime, he had enough shit to worry about. He was confident she would work it out in her own time and in her own way. Carol was far from the weak, abused woman he met three years ago at the quarry. She was a survivor now, in every sense of the word.

Maybe he should just get up and relieve someone? It was obvious he wasn't going to get any sleep. Not tonight. Daryl leaned back against the tree again and tugged on his chin hair, willing his weary body to relax. His thoughts drifted once more, back to Beth. Why the hell couldn't he get her out of his head for longer than five minutes? Did she think about him too, he wondered? No. He wouldn't go there. As usual, his mind wouldn't cooperate, though.

"Oh." What did that mean, anyway? It hadn't seemed like a bad, "Oh". She hadn't looked repulsed or frightened ...just shocked. Christ, she wasn't the only one! Daryl has spent years building up the thick skin he used to protect himself, and like the mud snake he had skinned that day in the woods, Beth had stripped him of his protective layer and made him vulnerable.

It had felt so good to shed some of his demons, though. To let go of the bullshit that had been suffocating him since he was just a dumb kid growing up in Merle's shadow. He wasn't that asshole redneck anymore. He wasn't! He had left that part of him in the ashes of the moonshine shack they had burned down. He was a good man, wasn't he? Beth said he shouldn't need anyone to remind him. He did, though, because a good man wouldn't have stopped looking for her. A good man would have kept running. More importantly, a good man would not be laying against a tree thinking about a girl he could never have.

Daryl threw his hand over his eyes and groaned inwardly. The hell with it, then! He conjured up Beth's image in his mind. Beth plucking at the piano keys. Beth singing softly. Beth scrawling out thank you notes to strangers and finding beauty in made-up Walkers. Beth bouncing Lil Asskicker on her hip. Beth hugging him from behind ...holding him up when the weight of the world had gotten to heavy. Finally his eyelids drifted closed and sleep found him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has read/reviewed my story! I want to take a minute to thank all of my friends from TWD forums for all your encouragement and support. To my four wonderful "editors": Ben, Jenn, Pat and Alex ...love you guys and couldn't have done this without any of you! Keep up the reviews! I love them and try to respond to all, if not most of you. I'm still learning the ropes, but you can find me on tumblr: lis5112 - xoxo Melissa**

Daryl stole nervous glances over his shoulder while he stalked his side of the perimeter. He could see Michonne waiting patiently for Beth to drag on her boots and crawl out of the tent. She stumbled out clumsily, still sleepy and smoothed her hands over her disheveled hair. Again, he had the urge to free it from its confines and run his fingers through it. His heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears, as she zipped her hooded sweatshirt up to her chin and covered the distance that separated them. It was only a few feet, but it felt like an eternity to Daryl as he watched her walk towards him. There was an air of confidence about her now, and he wasn't the only one who had noticed it. Beth wasn't a little girl anymore. Truthfully, she hadn't been since the farm. This new world would do that to you, make you older than your time and it wasn't fair.

Without missing a beat, Beth strode right up to him and tucked her little hand into his open palm, lacing her slender fingers through his. Inadvertently, he gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and was rewarded with a soft sigh as she leaned her small frame against his shoulder. Daryl got a sense of deja-vu and was transported back to that day in the cemetery. It seemed like eons ago. A part of him wished they could go back there to that day, that place in time. Things didn't seem so black and white then. Not like here with the group. Daryl felt like everyone's eyes were always on him. Watching him, watching her. He knew he should pull away and not give her the wrong idea, but _damn_ it felt so good to be close to her again. He would allow himself this small respite, if only for just a few minutes more.

"I know you missed me, Daryl Dixon." Beth broke the silence. It wasn't a question. There was that confidence again. If Daryl wasn't so unnerved, he would have found it sexy. How did she have the power to make him feel so uncomfortable in his own skin? A nod of agreement was all he could muster. She was right after all. He had missed her, thought about her every day, though he would never admit it.

"I knew you would find me," she continued. "I told Gabriel every day. Daryl will turn the whole state of Georgia upside down ta find me."

The guilt ripped through his gut like a well honed blade. He knew she was telling the truth and he had never felt like a bigger piece of shit than at that very moment. He had wanted to find her! He had ran after that car for hours ...until the night sky was streaked with light. Ran until his lungs couldn't draw another breath, his chest and throat burning and his legs about to give out from under him. When he reached that crossroads he didn't know which way they'd went. The best tracker in the world couldn't track on pavement. He had given up, but not because he wanted to. But he had given up, all the same. He was no hero. He was no savior. He had failed her. _Worthless. Redneck. Asshole. Failure._

"About that night", Beth continued, softly, pulling Daryl from his thoughts. Her voice hitched a little, " Think maybe we should finish that conversation?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders. He hoped he was coming off as nonchalant as he lied through his teeth. "Nuthin' really left ta say."

Beth fixed him with a stern look and gave his hand a squeeze. "Don't do that. Don't shut me out. Knowing you were out there somewhere was the only thing that kept me goin', Daryl."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. This emotional shit was not his strong suit. "Don't matter, any how. The group's all-"

"It does matter," Beth insisted. "I need ta know where we go from here, Daryl. How do you feel about me?"

How did he feel about her? Daryl didn't really know how to answer that. What he did know was that he had no business feeling any way for a woman like her.

"Got a mouse in yer pocket? Ain't no we, Greene." Daryl raised his voice an octave, his words sounding harsher than he intended. He gently coaxed his fingers free of her grasp. He couldn't do what he had to do with her touching him. He couldn't let her break his resolve. He tried to ignore the fleeting glimpse of pain in her eyes as he broke their physical contact and put some much needed distance in between them. "We got stuck ta'gether an' made the best of it, is all."

Beth called him right out on his bullshit. "You're lyin'," she said, taking a defiant step forward, and pointing an accusatory finger at him. "Somethin' changed between us, Daryl. I know ya feel it, too. Lyin' ta yourself won't change that."

Daryl kicked the dirt at his feet in frustration. He should have known she wouldn't back down so easily. Not his Beth._ No!_ She wasn't his, would never be. He wouldn't allow it. She deserved so much more than what he had to offer. Some dumb, emotionally stunted piece of white trash had no business even standing so close to her. She embodied everything he wanted and everything he was not. Everything he would never be. It made him angry and fueled his need to lash out at her.

"I ain't lyin'," he spat back at her. "I don't know what you been cookin' up in that lil' head a yer's," he lifted his free arm up to draw imaginary circles in the air by his temple, emphasizing she was off her rocker, "but apparently we ain't on the same page here, girl!"

Beth took a defensive stance, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You unbelievable stubborn jackass." Her blue eyes bore into him, pinning him in place and daring him to deny it.

Daryl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What did ya call me?"

Beth was not backing down. She took another daring step forward and got right in his face, so close he swore he could hear the blood thrumming through her veins. "I said, you're an ass," she ground out slowly, putting emphasis on the last word.

Her words stung more than he cared to admit. Anger coursing through him, he grabbed Beth's forearm and jerked her hard up against him. "You better watch yer mouth," he growled.

They were nose to nose now, so close he could feel her warm breath on his face. Daryl was unprepared for the sharp pang of desire that tore through his body, as he stared down at her, his anger fading. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breathing matching his own accelerated rate. Their lips were dangerously close.

Before he even saw it coming, Beth arched her back, effectively closing the distance between them and gently brushed her lips against his. Her lips were soft and had the faint distinctive taste of strawberries and Daryl was helpless to do anything in that moment, but return the kiss. He kept it gentle, slowly capturing her bottom lip between his own. His grip on her arm relaxed, but he didn't release her. Beth sighed and leaned her head to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss, her little tongue darting out to lick his top lip. Daryl groaned and drug his teeth across her bottom lip, desire slamming through him again. What the hell was he doing?

His senses returning, Daryl broke the kiss, releasing her arm and jerking away from her. Distance. He needed some distance. "Ya don't want me, Beth. I ain't no good fer ya." He spoke the words, wishing with every fiber of his being that they weren't true.

Beth took a step towards him, her lips still swollen from his kiss. "Don't give me that crap! Hot one minute, cold the next ...ya don't get ta play with my emotions an' jerk me around just because you're afraid!"

"Ain't played wit yer emotions," Daryl shot back angrily. "This ain't no romance novel, girl! I ain't yer damn hero! Couldn't even save ya that night at the funeral home ..." His words trailed off, the pain of that night rearing its ugly head again. Daryl turned his back on her abruptly, he couldn't stand to see the pity reflecting in the deep blue pools of her eyes.

"Ain't ya supposed ta be helpin' me wit watch?" He threw over his shoulder sarcastically.

"I never said I was lookin' for a hero, Daryl. Just you." Beth answered simply. "Why do ya feel like ya don't deserve ta be happy?" Refusing to be ignored she stomped to his side and tugged his arm until he turned around again to face her. "It's bullshit!"

"Maybe I jus' don't wanna be wit' ya. Ever think a that?" Daryl lifted his crossbow and scanned the darkness, making sure all was well before continuing his verbal assault on Beth. "Ain't no husband material. I ain't gonna settle down. Only ever needed a woman fer one thing, anyway!"

If his insinuation had hurt her, she showed no indication. She just stood there unmoving, a silent sentinel, allowing him to vent his frustrations on her. How could she be so calm and collected when he was falling apart at the seams?

Daryl took another step backwards, he could never seem to put enough distance between them. "Think I woulda got yer daddy's seal of approval?" He growled. "Think he woulda wanted his lil' girl kickin' around wit some redneck asshole?"

An approaching Walker temporarily halted their conversation. Daryl took it out with ease, his bolt piercing it right through its eye socket. Beth ducked easily under the string of tin cans to retrieve it for him.

"I know he would," Beth replied, handing Daryl his bolt, her confidence unwavering. "He'd have been content knowin' his little girl was happy and that she'd be taken care of. He knew just as well as I that you're a good man, Daryl Dixon. He saw it, just like everyone here can see. You'd see it too if ya'd just get the hell outta yer own way. So if you say yer an asshole, its only because you're actin' like one now."

"Who's full a shit now?" Daryl scoffed, snapping the bolt back into place. "You gonna help me keep watch or what?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Dixon," Beth mocked him. She lifted her sweatshirt and pulled her knife from where it rested on her hip. "You're wrong, by the way," she said, fixing her blue eyes intently on him one last time before turning on her heel. "And I'm gonna keep reminding you," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away, ponytail swinging behind her.

Daryl released the shaky breath he was holding in and rubbed the back of his hand across his forehead. Right about now, he'd sell his soul for a cigarette and a cold beer. What the hell had just happened? Beth had kissed him. Holy shit! Innocent little Beth Greene. Daryl bought his fingertips to his mouth, remembering just how sweet her lips had tasted, the velvety softness of her tongue. He shook his head, willing the memory to go away and cursed himself for his weakness. It wasn't just momentary weakness, either. It was weakness in general, whenever Beth was concerned. She had the uncanny knack of breaking down his best defenses and left him feeling like curling up in the fetal position afterwards. _Worthless. Redneck. Asshole. Failure._ That would be his new mantra.

Daryl needed a resolution and fast. He'd move heaven and earth to protect Beth, including from himself ...but who was going to protect him from her? Daryl snorted at how silly that sounded, but who would have ever thought he'd be effectively lip raped by sweet little Beth Greene? Daryl chuckled in spite of himself. You couldn't rape the willing, and he had been more than willing to accept a mouth wrestling match with her.

"Stupid." He mumbled under his breath, fiddling with the feathered end of one of his bolts. He shouldn't have kissed her back. That was a huge mistake! He sighed and lowered his crossbow, thinking that was just another mistake in his growing list of many. He was an asshole, guilty as charged. He had given her the wrong idea, and he knew he was going to pay for it. But dammit, it had been worth it! He would gladly spend an eternity in hell just to know what the inside recesses of her mouth felt like ...and that made him the biggest piece of shit. _Ever._

Daryl felt like a war was raging inside of him. It would be so easy just to give up and let her win. She had kissed him, after all. But why? He just didn't understand what Beth could possibly see in him? He wasn't good looking, smart or witty and he avoided conversation whenever he could. _And_, he was significantly older than her. That didn't really bother him, but he was sure someone in the group would have something to say about it. He certainly didn't feel like being scrutinized, or the need to have to justify his feelings to anyone but Beth. Daryl grunted as his frustration mounted. He was tired of constantly overanalyzing the way he was thinking and feeling and wished to hell he could just flick a switch in his brain and turn it all off!

He did feel like he didn't deserve to be happy. Penance for past transgressions, he supposed. Yet, his resolve had gone up in flames, just like the moonshine shack they'd torched that night in the woods. Seemed like weeks, not months had passed since that happened. His past was behind him now, buried in the ashes. He was a good man, she'd said so, but that didn't mean he would ever be good enough for her. Reality was a vengeful bitch.

A Walker was approaching camp. He could hear it growling and stumbling towards him. Daryl hopped the fence easily, in one quick, fluid motion, and dropped his crossbow on the ground. He needed to vent his frustrations and could think of no better way to do it. Quickly withdrawing his knife, he advanced on the rambling corpse. He kicked it in its decaying stomach, knocking it to the ground, and pounced, effectively pinning it beneath him. Daryl lifted his knife high above his head and brought it down with perfect precision. Over and over he plunged his knife into its skull, turning his mantra over in his mind. _Worthless_; stab. _Redneck_; stab._ Asshole_; stab._ Failure_; stab. He didn't stop until his arms were trembling and a fine sheen of sweat gathered on his brow.

Beth Greene was going to be the death of him. Beth Greene and her soft little smart mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just want to drop a quick note of thanks to everyone following my story. Keep the comments coming! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and its heavy with Bethyl (yay!), and also much longer (double yay)! I hope it will hold you over for a little while. I was considering holding off until I've completed chapter 4, but in light of EK's revelation at Walker Stalker Con, I figured we should celebrate our ship pulling up anchor! A little shout-out to my "editors" again: Pat, Ben, Alex and Jenn ...double thanks to Alex for my beautiful new cover art! A little shout-out to my buuh-ddy, Revan ...who's goofiness inspired a special part of this chapter. *wink* He doesn't ship Bethyl, but he'll come around eventually. Shameless plug: follow me on tumblr: lis5112 ... Enjoy!**

Beth was humming, the sweet sound carried across the breeze to his waiting ears. Daryl couldn't pinpoint the tune, but it had been the same one she'd been humming for the last few days. He enjoyed the sound, letting it wash over his senses as he strolled into camp, a handful of rabbits slung over his shoulder. Tonight would be good eating and full stomachs, a welcome change to these last few weeks on the road. Between the snares Rick and Carl had set and the two hours he'd stole to hunt this morning, they'd have a rabbit feast, complete with some canned potatoes and carrots. It wasn't no five star restaurant fare, but it beat the hell out of beans and jerky every night for the past three days.

They had decided to hunker down for a few days, let everyone rest up and eat something that wasn't out of a bag or a can. Daryl wasn't one to sit around and cool his heels, he itched to get back on the road and get moving, find some permanent shelter. Something with solid walls. Protection. However, their current camp had proven relatively safe so far, with a stream within walking distance, which meant plenty of fresh game nearby and clean water for boiling and to wash up in. A luxury in their present predicament for sure, if you were a glass half full kinda guy.

Everyone had taken advantage of the stream to freshen up. Everyone except him. He knew it was only a matter of time before Maggie and Beth chased him down there. They'd spent the better part of the morning sending the guys off single file, a bar of soap and a disposable razor in one hand, a set of clean clothing in the other, then attacked them with a pair scissors upon their return. That was when Daryl announced that he was going hunting, and ducked out right quick. He had hoped to stay out of sight until they were done, his grooming forgotten, but Beth was just finishing up Carl's hair when he returned. Her soft blue eyes greeted him silently as he moved past her.

Daryl maintained what he thought was a safe distance and set himself to his task. Shrugging off his leather vest, he leaned his crossbow against the tree beside him, rolled up his sleeves and pulled out his hunting knife. Kneeling, he laid the first rabbit down in front of him, raised his sharp knife and brought it down in one fell swoop, efficiently separating the rabbit's head from its body, then started on removing the feet, one by one until all five of them were ready for skinning. Daryl suddenly realized Beth's humming had stopped and glanced up, surprised to see her standing in front of him, watching intently.

"Can I help?" She asked, in her sweet sing-song way.

He should have said no, but the word yes tumbled from his lips faster than his brain could catch up. Beth always wanted to be helpful and he didn't have the heart to deny her anyway, despite his better judgment. She was beaming from ear to ear as she kneeled down beside him, her hand going to her hip to retrieve her knife.

"Not yet," Daryl said, laying his large hand over her small one to halt her. "Like this," he continued, picking up one of the rabbit carcasses, he gripped one of the legs tight and grabbed the skin at the base of its neck with his other hand, then yanked, peeling the skin off of the rabbit.

"So its like takin' off a sock," Beth observed with a smile.

Daryl smirked. "Pretty much." He picked up another rabbit and handed it to her. "Go on Greene, give a try."

Beth took the rabbit and gripping it like Daryl had shown her, gave the skin at the neck a good hard tug, effectively removing all but the little white tuft of the tail.

"What I do wrong?" Beth asked, momentarily discouraged.

"Nuttin'. Sometimes the tails jus' stubborn, is all. Go on an' put a lil' muscle in it," Daryl teased her. He picked up another rabbit and quickly and effortlessly skinned it.

Beth gave it a hard tug and Daryl was rewarded with another of her huge smiles as the tuft of tail fur came off in her hand.

"Now fer the fun part." Daryl continued his lesson, laying the rabbit down in front of him. He picked up his knife and stuck it in under the ribs, cutting into the belly as far as he could, then cut behind its hind legs, exposing its innards. He gently scooped them out and deposited them off to the side.

Beth followed his lead, concentrating on her knife strokes, her teeth biting her lower lip. Daryl watched her intently, desire rocking his gut as he remembered when that bottom lip had been between his own teeth, not so long ago.

"How am I doin'?" Beth asked, pulling him from his wayward thoughts.

"Fine," Daryl choked out, reaching for another rabbit and hoping she didn't catch the pitch in his voice. "If we wanted, we could cook up the liver, too. That's a real delicacy." He gutted it quickly and easily.

"Comin' from someone who enjoyed eating squirrel prior to the apocalypse," Beth teased him.

Daryl smirked. "I don't recall seein' ya complainin' when ya went back fer seconds last time."

She laughed, then. A sweet melodic sound that enveloped Daryl, wrapping around him like a warm blanket. Soothing his very soul.

Beth turned to face him, her expression suddenly serious. "We wouldn't eat half the time, if it weren't for you."

Daryl swallowed nervously, unsure how to respond to her obvious compliment, or the foreign feeling of being appreciated. Needing to change the subject, he scooped up the last rabbit and handed it to her. "Get on wit' it, girl. Yer holdin' up dinner."

Beth gutted the next one with ease, scooping out the innards and plopping them on the ground. She reached to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear and left a streak of blood staining her cheek. Without a second thought, Daryl pulled the handkerchief from his back pocket, leaning over to gently wipe the side of her face. Beth touched his hand in a tender gesture, peering over at him with hooded lashes and Daryl immediately recoiled. He was suddenly aware that the group was there, and the spell was broken. He felt like a million eyes were on him, as he stood abruptly and cleared his throat, but no one was watching.

Beth scraped her knife clean in the grass. If her feelings were hurt from his sudden withdrawal, she didn't show it. Daryl extended his hand to help haul her up from her kneeling position and she accepted it without hesitation.

"I've never been so excited to cook in all my life," Carol joked, surprising them as she approached the tree. "I'd give anything for some All Spice, though." She bent down to retrieve the rabbit carcasses, tucking them into her arm. "Eugene is making me a spit to roast them on. He says it'll take about an hour, hour and a half until they're done?"

Daryl nodded, "Sounds bout right."

"Well then you two better hurry down to the stream and wash up," said Carol, swiping the sweat from her brow with her free hand. It had been unusually warm the last two days, almost like an Indian summer. "There's some clean towels hanging on the branch by Abe's tent," she said over her shoulder, as she made her way back to the campfire to start cooking the rabbits.

"Can ya gimme a sec?" Beth asked. "I just wanna grab my bag."

Daryl nodded and she turned and jogged to the tent she shared with Michonne and Tara, disappearing inside. He was happy for the moment to collect his thoughts. _What the hell was he doing?_ _Touching Beth in the middle of camp with the whole group around was insane! What if someone would have seen? Had Carol seen?_ Daryl's mind was racing!_ He should not be going down to the stream alone with Beth Greene. He should not!_ Daryl hoisted his bow up over his shoulder and fiddled nervously with the strap as Beth emerged from her tent, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She walked past Abe's tent and jerked two of the towels down from the low hanging branch.

"Ready?" She smiled, strolling past him to the path that led down to the stream. Daryl swore she had a mischievous twinkle in her sparkling blue eyes.

"As I'll ever be," Daryl replied dryly, falling in step behind her.

The stream was a relatively short walk from camp. Beth hummed most of the way, keeping to herself and Daryl appreciated having the time to put the fragmented pieces of what was left of his mind back together. He was ashamed of himself, plain and simple. These feelings were wrong. Plain and simple. Except it wasn't very simple at all. Beth Greene had worked her way under his skin and Daryl didn't like it one bit. The more he tried to stay away from her, the more he realized that he really didn't want to._ But what did he want? To be with her? No._ Daryl had never wanted to be with any woman. Except for when he felt the need to get laid, a mutual release and then they both went on there merry way. No harm, no foul. He knew he could never do that to Beth ...would never do that to Beth. She deserved to be loved and cherished, to be the center of someone's universe. She deserved so much more than Daryl was capable of giving her. It angered him, saddened him ...made him wish he had been brought up better. Wish he wasn't such a worthless asshole.

Daryl was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he almost plowed right over Beth who had stopped at the break in the trees before proceeding cautiously to the bank of the stream. She eased her backpack off her shoulders and slumped to the ground to rifle through its contents, retrieving a plastic bottle with some picture of a fruit on it, a disposable razor and some folded articles of clothing. She set the items aside, then settled down on her behind, proceeding to remove her boots and socks.

"You go on. I'll keep an eye out," Daryl offered. He backed off a ways to give her some space.

"Thanks," Beth replied, coming back up to her feet. "I've been thinking about this all day," she gushed excitedly, her nimble fingers quickly undoing her belt buckle and then the button-fly of her jeans.

Daryl stumbled backwards, his face turning bright red. "What?" He managed to choke out, regaining his footing and trying to look at anything other than Beth._ Fat chance._

"Getting in this water," Beth grunted, wrestling her skinny jeans down her hips and thighs, revealing shapely legs and the most awkwardly cute pair of camo print panties cut in the boy shorts style. She lifted a dainty foot and kicked her jeans off to the side with her socks and boots, then grabbed the hem of her shirt. Pulling it up and over her head, she tossed it to the pile, then adjusted the straps of the black sports bra she was wearing, completely unembarrassed to be half undressed in front of him.

Daryl turned away quickly and began walking upstream, putting a safe distance between them. He wasn't no peeping Tom and he wasn't going to stand there and gawk at her. "Ever hear of modesty?" He threw over his shoulder, while he scanned the surrounding area, trying to keep his mind occupied.

"Haven't you ever been ta the be-", Beth stopped mid sentence, remembering that Daryl had said he'd never been out of Georgia. "Its like a bathing suit, Daryl. Surely you've seen a girl in her underwear before?" She teased him, grabbing up her plastic bottle and razor and heading for the water.

Daryl knew she was teasing him, but it pissed him off all the same. "I seen plenty!" He yelled back at her."Don't mean I wanna see yer's!"

Beth had apparently decided to ignore his rude comment and took a seat on the bank of the creek, splashing some water on her legs and quickly running the razor over them, then did the same to her underarms. When she was smooth and satisfied, she stood and walked all the way into the creek, dunking down and submerging herself to the neck, then springing back up with a yelp.

"Ya alright?" Daryl called to her from the bank.

"Water's cold!" Beth yelled back. "Hey, can you toss me that bottle of shampoo, please?" She indicated the plastic bottle she'd left on the bank with her razor, then reached up and pulled the elastic band from her hair, releasing her golden locks. They tumbled down her shoulders in cascading waves of honey.

She was all woman standing there before him, hair hanging wildly about her face, her bra and panties drenched and sticking to her like a second skin. Daryl could feel his desire building. He wanted nothing more than to rush into that water, scoop her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. Instead, he grabbed up the plastic bottle and tossed it in her direction, averting his gaze as best he could. She had only been in the water a few minutes, but it felt like a lifetime to Daryl. He would never get that image of her out of his mind. It was burned into his brain forever.

Beth quickly washed her hair and wrung it out, then headed for the bank. Daryl met her there with the towel, wanting to cover her as quickly as possible, moving a safe distance away as soon as her fingers closed around the ends of it. Beth thanked him and started toweling off while walking towards her clean clothing.

"I'm surprised we haven't encountered any Walkers," she mused. "Barely any since we set up camp here."

"I ain't complaining'," Daryl replied. "Its kinda-"

_Plop!_ Beth's wet sports bra hit the ground, halting the words in Daryl's mouth. _Plop!_ The wet panties followed right after. The towel was still wrapped around her, concealing her nakedness, but Daryl could imagine every curve, nook and cranny that was hidden beneath it. It was more than he could take. He turned abruptly and walked away as fast as he could without outright running. _Was she trying to kill him? A man could only take so much!_

"I'm dressed," her voice called him back a few moments later. Beth regarded him in a clean tank top and skinny jeans. Her hair was still damp and tangled, her feet bare. She was a hot mess of youth and innocence all rolled up in a ball of perfection and the most beautiful thing that Daryl had ever laid eyes on. Daryl fiddled with the strap of his bow, unsure what else to do.

Beth bent and scooped up her dirty wet clothing and shook them out and away from her. "I'll give yours a scrub, too."

"Nah, I'm good," Daryl replied, dropping his crossbow onto the bank. "I'll just rinse off a bit."

"I brought ya clean clothes," Beth coaxed him. "And I need your hair wet ta give ya a trim."

"Who said I was getting' a trim?" Daryl scoffed, his hand moving to his beard, stroking it. His eyes held a silent challenge.

"Me," Beth answered simply in her sweet voice. She met his eyes briefly with her own. _Challenge accepted._ "Now go on," she ordered, pointing towards the stream with her free hand. "I won't peek."

Daryl rolled his eyes, unsure what else to to do. As if sensing his insecurities, Beth busied herself, moving down stream a little, to scrub her dirty clothing clean. Her soft humming carrying on the breeze was like a soothing balm for Daryl. _Soothe the savage beast_, he thought to himself. Summoning his courage, he quickly kicked off his boots and socks, then glancing nervously in her direction, he undid his belt and slowly peeled his grimy pants down his legs. His fingers found the buttons of his plaid shirt and Daryl faltered, feeling like a deer in headlights and willing himself not to run for cover, he took a deep breath and undid the first button. Quickly, before he lost his nerve he undid the rest, shrugged his shirt off and with one more look in Beth's direction, darted for the protection and cover of the stream.

She was right, the water was damn cold! He submerged himself quickly, wanting to get it over and done with. When his head broke the water, Beth was collecting his discarded clothing. She respected his privacy, focusing on her task and made her way back to her washing spot. Daryl cautiously inched his way back to the bank, keeping his eyes trained on her while he snatched the plastic bottle with the fruit on it. Strawberries. Great, he might as well smell like a damn girl since he'd been acting like one, lately._ "Darlena,"_ Merles voice rang in his ears. Daryl shook his head, chasing his ghosts away and scrubbed his hair and body clean, wishing he could scrub his soul clean, too. Ducking under the water one last time, he rinsed off and was finished.

Beth was waiting for him on the bank, towel extended, much like he had done for her. Daryl's hands flew instinctively to the scars that mottled the lower portion of his abdomen, thankful that she couldn't see the far worse ones that littered his back. There was no pity in her eyes, just a kind understanding as she shook the towel closer to him, encouraging him to grab it. When he did, she busied herself once more, kneeling to dig in her bag again, producing some deodorant and tossing it onto the pile of clean clothing she'd laid out for him.

Daryl wasn't used to being taken care of. Ever. Instead of thanking her, he cut the tension he felt with a lopsided grin, teasing her. "Ya tryin' ta tell me somthin', Greene?"

"Is it obvious?" She shot back, not missing a beat. "I'll give you a minute. I hope those fit," she waved her hand towards the clothing."Pickin's were slim." Then she walked off, dragging a brush through her tangled damp hair.

Daryl dried off quickly, following Beth's example and removed his soaked boxer shorts while keeping the towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He was comfortably dressed in a matter of minutes and admittedly, it felt good to be clean, even if he did smell like a damn strawberry. He was secretly pleased that she knew him well enough to grab him dickies instead of jeans. They were a bit big in the waist, but nothing his belt wouldn't fix. He turned to ask Beth where it was, and was startled to find her standing right behind him, his belt in her outstretched hands. He wondered how long she'd been standing there.

"It would be easier if your shirt was off," Beth said, pulling the scissors out of her back pocket. "Please," she added, less demanding.

Daryl sighed, preparing to tell her no, but as if she was once again sensing his insecurities, she bent and retrieved his towel, shook it off and offered it to him. A compromise. How could he refuse when she was so damn reasonable? He accepted the towel and started undoing the buttons of his shirt as he followed her downstream to the hollowed out stump that would serve as his salon chair.

Shirking his shirt, Daryl flopped down on the stump, wrapping the towel protectively around his shoulders like a shield and blew out an impatient breath. He wasn't a fan of haircuts. Sitting for long periods of time drove him crazy. If he wasn't keeping himself busy, the racing thoughts in his mind would kick into overdrive. He propped his crossbow on the side of the stump and draped his shirt over it, not bothering to hide the annoyance that was written all over his face.

Beth moved behind him and started dragging her comb down the back of his hair, careful not to jostle his towel. She was gentle, using long, even strokes until all the knots were removed. Daryl had to admit, it felt kind of good, relaxing even. She parted his hair in the middle and with quick, steady hands, began cutting the sides of his hair, working her way to the back.

"You done this before?" Daryl said. It was more a statement than a question.

"Mmm hmm," Beth nodded. "Patricia taught me." She paused a moment laying her hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I used ta cut Daddy's hair all the time ..." Her voice trailed off softly, laced with unspoken pain.

Daryl reached up, placing his hand on top of hers in a comforting gesture, their index fingers locking briefly. No words were needed. He knew the loss of her father still weighed heavily on her heart, probably always would. He wasn't good with words anyway, but he could be there for her like this and he hoped that was good enough.

Beth gained her composure, her focus returning to her task and ran the comb through Daryl's hair once more before picking up her scissors again. Her hands were soft and gentle as she tilted his head this way and that to have a better view or better access to the angle she needed. When she reached the nape of his neck, he knew maneuvering around the towel had become an obstacle.

Daryl tensed and with a heavy sigh, released his grip on the towel, allowing it to slip lower on his back, exposing some of his scarred flesh to her eyes. He braced himself for the questions, the horror, the pity ...but none came. Instead, Beth began humming that familiar tune and continued trimming the hair at the nape of his neck. Daryl willed himself to try and relax a little, absorbing her feather light touches and the sweet sound of her voice. When she was finished with the back of his head, she returned the scissors to her back pocket and began softly brushing the fallen hair from his neck and shoulders. After a brief moment of hesitation, her gentle hands moved past his shoulders to quickly swipe down the exposed portion of his back, accidentally knocking the towel to the ground at her feet.

Daryl froze, immediately tensing back up, his spine ramrod straight and his fists clenching at his sides. He felt naked and ashamed and cursed himself for his bad judgment in allowing Beth to see the source of his insecurities. He didn't want pity, least of all from her! Daryl felt the rage building in the pit of his stomach and forced it back down. He wouldn't lash out at Beth. This was his fault, not hers, he should have never lowered the towel! The silence stretched between them and Daryl wished he could roll up in a ball and disappear. His heart racing, he imagined that if he turned around, he'd find Beth recoiling in horror. His hand reached for his shirt, preparing to flee when he felt the comforting weight of the towel returned to his shoulders, his protective armor back in place.

Beth squeezed his shoulder gently, then moved to stand in front of him, dragging her comb through his hair once more. Daryl slowed his breathing, allowing his heart rate to return to normal._ Was she disgusted? Repulsed?_ His questioning eyes peered up at her through the hair hanging in his face, but he couldn't read anything but concentration in her expression. Producing her scissors once more, she inched closer to his body, pressing her small frame between his thighs.

Daryl's fingers twitched as he was suddenly very aware of their proximity. The air had grown heavy, suffocating him. He drew in a ragged breath, then forced it back out of his lungs. In and out. In and out._ Breathe_, he reminded himself. She was almost done. It was just a haircut. She was almost done. _Breathe_.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello loves! Sorry this chapter took me a little longer to get up ... you'll soon understand why I felt the need to go over and over it, again! I hope you enjoy this installment. If you're so inclined, I recommend listening to Live's All Over You (from the album Throwing Copper), as it definately gave me much needed inspiration. ;) Keep the reviews coming, they help move me along! Here's the love for my editors: Pat, Jenn, Alex and Ben - thank you for putting up with my endless questions and rewrites - xoxo! Pat S4 - no words! Revan, for your part in inspiring this scene (you ship Bethyl so hard, admit it)! Shameless plug: follow me on Tumblr - Lis5112 ...and my friend for an excellent analytical look at most things TWD - sixteen 18x**

_Breathe_, he told himself again, all traces of coherent thought fleeing as Beth braced her hands on his thighs and lowered herself into a kneeling position between his legs. She was too close, her presence invading all of Daryl's senses at once. She was combing his hair again, this time forward and into his face. The hair tickled Daryl's nose but he stayed absolutely still and tried to focus on something, anything other than Beth Greene and where she was seated. It would be easier to douse the flames of hell, he thought dryly.

His face now partially hidden, Daryl let his eyes wander over Beth's features, taking them in, committing them to memory. The way her delicate brows arched over the almond shapes of her deep blue eyes. Her long lashes that sometimes spilled over her cheeks when she was deep in thought and her little nose that often wrinkled when she laughed. Her brows were furrowed now, her bottom lip held captive between her teeth as she concentrated.

Beth had pulled her hair back again and Daryl cursed that little black elastic band, wishing it would have gotten washed away in the stream. His fingers twitched, itching to pull it out and let her hair tumble free again. He imagined it would be soft to the touch, like spun gold. He knew it would smell like strawberries.

His eyes followed the curve of her jaw to the gentle slope of her neck, where her pulse beat in her throat. He imagined what it would be like to follow that path with his mouth, painting kisses on her soft skin and feeling her pulse beat beneath his lips. Daryl could feel his own pulse picking up speed as his growing desire began clouding his judgment. His gaze dipped lower to the curvature of her collar bone and lower still to the hollow between her breasts where her cross pendant rested. It glistened in the sun, taunting him.

Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin as Beth suddenly grasped his thighs and hauled herself back into a standing position.

"Almost done," she crooned softly. "Just a few of these longer ones here on the top, and you might actually look civilized, Mr. Dixon."

She was leaning over him now, her cross pendant taunting him again, dangling right in front of his nose. Daryl could see the outline of her breasts, her nipples straining against the fabric of her tank top. Beth wasn't wearing a bra. Of course she wasn't, it was tossed upstream in the pile of clothing she'd scrubbed clean after their baths. Daryl let out a shaky breath and dropped his gaze lower where the exposed skin of her hips peeked out above the waistband of her jeans, his fingers itching to grasp her there and pull her closer.

"All done," Beth announced with finality, stepping back to admire her work. She leaned forward again to run her fingers through his hair, then began to brush the stray hairs from his shoulders and down the front of his chest.

Still heady with desire, Beth's soft hands on his bare chest was Daryl's undoing. He snatched them, pulling her none to gently down into his lap. She was startled at first, but then melted herself against his body, as if it was natural, as if she belonged there. With uncertain hands, Daryl found the black elastic band in her hair and tugged it free, spilling Beth's long waves down her back. She was watching him, her eyes large with curiosity and something else. Anticipation? Fear?

Daryl studied her, wishing he could see what she was thinking. He knew he should set her down and stop this foolishness, but his arms felt like lead, and of their own volition, tightened possessively around her waist. Beth's eyes drifted closed, a soft sigh escaping her lips, sapping away what was left of Daryl's self restraint. His hands traveled up the length of her spine, weaving themselves into the silky waves of her hair, guiding her face closer as he covered her mouth with his own.

Daryl's kiss wasn't soft and gentle like Beth's had been. It was hard and possessive, his tongue forcing its way past her lips and into the warm recesses of her mouth, claiming the uncharted territory, claiming her. Beth stiffened momentarily in his arms, but then she was kissing him back with the same desperation, dropping the scissors, her arms coming up to snake around his neck, needing to be closer.

Daryl broke the kiss, his teeth dragging across her bottom lip, stretching it as he pulled away. Beth whimpered, her lips swollen from their rough treatment and leaned back into him, wanting more. Grabbing a fistful of hair, he stopped her advances, tugging her head back and exposing the pale smoothness of her neck to his greedy mouth. He kissed down the curve of her jaw to her throat, nipping and licking, following the path his eyes had taken minutes earlier, Beth's throaty moans spurring him on, giving him courage. His head dipped lower, kissing her from one side of her collarbone to the other, while she adjusted herself in his lap, straddling him and pressing his face closer, her own hands now fisting in his hair, neither noticing the towel slipping from his shoulders once again.

Daryl's hands fumbled for the hem of Beth's tank top, easing it up and over her head and tossing it to the ground. Her hands moved immediately to cover her breasts, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Yer beautiful," his voice, a raspy whisper, sounded foreign to his own ears. They were both panting, their eyes taking each other in. Slowly, Beth lowered her hands and Daryl reached up to cup one of her breasts, rubbing his thumb over the nipple. Beth threw her head back, the sensation of his rough palms on her smooth skin causing her to moan loudly.

Their mouths met again, their tongues demanding, each battling for dominance. Daryl grabbed Beth's hips, grinding them against his own so she could feel the evidence of his growing desire, his actions eliciting a feral growl from somewhere deep inside of her. She rocked her hips back against him, digging her nails into his shoulders, pressing herself into him, not being able to get close enough.

Completely enveloped in the sensations wracking his body, it took Daryl a moment to realize the moans in his ears weren't just coming from Beth. Three Walkers stumbled out of the brush, advancing on them, their decaying arms reaching out for their next meal. Daryl had no time to think, only act. He hauled himself up abruptly, sending Beth crashing to the ground while he grabbed up his crossbow and shot the closest one between the eyes. It fell, knocking the one directly behind it off balance and buying them a few extra seconds.

With no time to reload, Daryl brought his crossbow up and smashed it into the skull of the next Walker, sending it spilling to the ground with its fallen comrade. Beth scrambled to her feet and charged the last one with her scissors, bringing it down with practiced precision, its blood splattering across her naked torso.

Daryl bent down, snatching his shirt from the grass and jerked his arms into it angrily, quickly fastening the buttons. "What the hell ya go jumpin' in like Rambo fer, girl? I had it covered!" He snapped, tossing the towel at her.

Beth blanched, catching the towel and covering her nakedness, suddenly embarrassed. "Daryl, I was only -"

"You wasn't thinking', is what!" Daryl cut her off, his temper flaring. "S'pose I'd a fired another one of my arrows, huh? It'd gone right through ya!" Angrily, he stalked to her side, grabbing her roughly by her upper arms. "Ya hurt?" He asked, turning her none to gently so he could check her for injuries. Her blue eyes large with hurt and confusion, Beth stared up at him, unblinking. "Answer me. You hurt, girl?" He asked again, loosening his grip, his voice softening.

"Take yer hands off me!" Beth yelled back, the hurt and confusion in her eyes now replaced with anger of her own. "I can take care of myself!" She jerked herself free from his grasp and shoved past him, stomping to the stream. She quickly splashed herself clean then turned, her eyes scanning the ground for her tank top.

Daryl was quicker, scooping it up and offering it to her. She snatched it from him, shrugging it on. "And another thing," she regarded him with cool blue eyes, "Quit callin' me Girl. Seems to me I was all woman a few minutes ago, or did ya forget?"

Daryl stood stoic, his emotions now in check. If looks could kill, he'd of been Beth's second casualty today. He wracked his brain for a witty comeback, but came up empty. "Get yer shit. It's time ta go," was all that came to mind.

... PT 2 ...

Daryl's mood had gone from bad to worse by the time they arrived back at the camp. Beth quickly brushed past him, ducking under the tin cans and disappeared towards her tent without saying a single word. Daryl forced down the urge to call her back, knowing it was futile. She was still angry with him, he knew it and there was no reason to poke the hornets nest. Well damn it, he was angry, too!

Seeing her standing over that dead Walker, scissors in hand and blood splattered across her naked skin, had stirred such a deep sense of primal fear inside of him. It shook Daryl to his core and left him completely unnerved. Sure, he'd felt for the safety of his family before, but this was different. It went deeper. He didn't understand it. Truth was, he wasn't mad at Beth at all. She was quick on her feet and had acted fast, if anything, he should have been proud of her, but he just couldn't stop thinking what if ... He shook his head, he didn't even want to think about that.

Perhaps it was better this way, her being angry with him. Maybe she would keep her distance now, because Daryl wasn't sure he had the strength to resist her anymore. He knew she was breaking down what was left of his walls, chiseling her way through all his defenses. She was so damned intuitive, like she knew and understood what he was feeling even before he did. The funny thing was, Daryl knew it wasn't even intentional. Beth was just being Beth.

The smell of roasted rabbit hung in the air, distracting him from his thoughts and reminding Daryl he hadn't eaten anything since last night. His stomach growled in protest as he watched Carol turn the spit. She looked up at him, then looked away quickly. Confused, Daryl turned and dropped his crossbow beside his usual tree, wondering just what the hell had crawled up her ass. Dealing with women was mentally exhausting, which is why he had always preferred not to.

Daryl leaned back against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest and watched everyone bustle about, again wishing for four walls so he could have some privacy, some quiet time to think things through. He didn't like any of them being this exposed, especially the baby. Maybe they'd be better off finding some place to hole up for the winter and head for DC in the spring? More than likely Abe would have a problem with that, but the groups safety was more important, as far as Daryl was concerned. He knew he could convince Rick if he got a few minutes alone with him. Eugene saving the world sounded like a bunch bullshit to him, anyway. Especially after what Jenner had told them back at the CDC.

Daryl's eyes scanned the camp, looking for Beth. She was over by Abe's tent, hanging up their wet clothing, that stupid mutt on her heels, as usual. As if sensing he was watching, Beth turned her blue eyes on him, and sent a scathing look in his direction. Daryl had the immature urge to stick his tongue out at her, but thought better of it. He was already in hot water. Besides, it was best he keep his tongue as far away from Beth Greene as possible.

Daryl ran an impatient hand through his now much shorter hair, and slid down the length of the tree and into a sitting position. He had really screwed things up. _Again_. If those Walkers hadn't stumbled upon them, would he have been able to stop himself? It wasn't like him to be so sexually aggressive, especially not without alcohol flowing through his veins and giving him liquid courage. It was just different somehow with Beth, and she had felt so good, _so God damned good_ in his arms!

Deep down Daryl knew he should regret touching her, kissing her ... But he didn't. In fact, being with Beth was the only time Daryl felt like things were alright, like he could be himself. Like he could be better. He still couldn't believe he had let her see his scars. Daryl had never let anyone intentionally lay eyes on the permanent reminder of his shameful past. Those who had happened to catch a glimpse had all reacted the same way, with pity and horror and endless questions. Questions he didn't want to answer. Pity he didn't want or need. But not Beth.

Daryl drug his knees up to his chest and hugged them, needing comfort but finding none. He knew he should go apologize to her for being such an ass and overreacting at the stream, but he wasn't going to, because he was a coward. Instead, he heaved himself up from the tree, intent on finding Rick. He'd had enough of feeling sorry for himself for one day.

As if he conjured him up from his very thoughts, Rick appeared from around the tree. His solemn expression made Daryl nervous.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" Rick asked, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Sure man," Daryl answered, grabbing up his bow and shouldering it. "I was actually just comin' ta find ya."

Rick nodded, leading Daryl into the cluster of trees behind the camp, away from the group so they could have some privacy. They made sure to stay within shouting distance, just in case.

Taking his usual stance, Rick placed his hands on his hips and wasted no time getting straight to the point. "Something' goin' on between you and Beth?"

Daryl was taken aback. For a brief moment, he thought about lying, but this was Rick. This was his brother. "Any particular reason yer askin'?" Daryl avoided the question with a question of his own.

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "I wanna know." He said simply, his tone and demeanor calm.

Daryl slumped his shoulders and released a heavy sigh. "I don't really know," he gave Rick the most honest answer he had. He really didn't know. He wasn't ready to confront that just yet.

"Beth's not a little girl anymore, Daryl," Rick said matter of factly. "I can't tell her what ta do anymore than I can tell you." He paused, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Do you want ta be with her?"

It was a simple enough question, but Daryl didn't have a simple answer. "I care bout her," Daryl mumbled, kicking the dirt at his feet in frustration.

Rick rubbed the stubble on his jaw, weighing his answer for a moment, then leaned forward and grasped Daryl's shoulder. "I think most of us know you well enough ta know you won't hurt her." Daryl gave a short nod and Rick continued. "But she is Hershel's daughter and practically the mother of my child and she deserves respect. Be with her or don't, but make a decision." He finished with a supportive pat, then withdrew his hand, resting it back on his hip. "She deserves no less."

Daryl nodded again, contemplating the weight of Rick's words. Rick was right, he did have a decision to make.

"There was somthin' you needed ta tell me?" Rick asked, dragging Daryl from his thoughts of Beth.

"I think we need ta find somethin' a lil' more permanent than just some tents fer the winter. Further north we go, colder it's gon' get. Supplies are runnin' low." Daryl replied, tucking Beth safely in the back of his mind for the moment.

"I know," Rick agreed. "Been thinkin' the same thing, just not sure how ta approach Abe wit it."

"He could always go his own way," Daryl offered.

Rick agreed, nodding his head. "He could, but we're stronger with him. I'll talk to him tonight. Maybe a vote? We need to get back on the road now that everyone's rested. We've been safe here so far, but I don't want ta press our luck," he said, motioning for them to head back towards camp.

"Beth and I ran into some Walkers at the stream earlier," Daryl said, cringing as the memory of Beth charging the Walker with scissors replayed in his mind. "Three," he finished, knowing Rick would ask. "Clustered in a group."

They had reached the perimeter of the camp, the hum of the group reaching their ears before they could even see them only intensified Daryl's need to find shelter. He knew Rick had to be thinking the same thing from the uneasy expression he was wearing. Judith was wailing, her cries bouncing off the trees.

Rick sighed, "She's cuttin' teeth."

Daryl nodded, understanding. Babies cried. This was no way to live. He lifted the string of cans, preparing to duck under, when Rick's hand on his arm brought him back.

"Carol knows." Rick had a wary, almost apologetic look in his eyes.

Daryl nodded again. Wasn't much else to say. Of course she knew, she had seen him with Beth earlier, witnessed the tender moment they'd shared when he'd wiped the blood from her cheek. Carol knew he didn't make it a practice to touch people, let alone allow someone to touch him. Her refusal to look him in the eyes earlier, now making perfect sense. "She told you?" Daryl asked with a frown.

"Yes," Rick replied. "But I already knew. Had an inkling since that day by the truck, when you told me she was gone. The look in yer eyes..." Rick let his voice trail off as he ducked under the perimeter line, leaving Daryl to ponder his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I haven't got much to say this time except to give love to my AWESOME editors: Jenn, Pat, Ben and Alex ...you guys are the best! Ben and Alex ...special thanks for helping me work through all the "feels" of the end of this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this installment. Drop me your "feels" in the reviews, or shoot me a message. Shameless plugging: follow me on Tumblr: Lis5112, and my brilliant friend, sixteen 18x ~ xoxo**

Wordlessly, Daryl followed Rick back into camp. Carol was dishing out the food, everyone passing plates around and eagerly digging in. Beth was sitting back a ways from the fire by Gabriel, balancing a fussy Lil' Asskicker on one thigh, her plate on the other, the scroungy mutt squeezed in between them. She looked up at him as he passed by, the anger in her eyes gone now and replaced with worry. Why was she worried? Daryl wondered if perhaps Rick had said something to her, too. Beth winced as Judith reached up and grabbed a fist full of her hair, causing some potatoes to roll off of her plate.

Ignoring the little warning voice in his head, Daryl turned back, and plucked Judith from her lap. "Eat," he mumbled. It was more a request than an order. At least, he hoped that was the way she took it, as he took a seat by Tyrese and blew raspberries at Judith, evoking giggles from her little heart shaped, slobbery mouth. He did his best to ignore some of the questioning looks tossed in his direction, giving the baby his full attention. Before he knew it, Beth had finished eating and was kneeling before him to scoop up a now thoroughly sleepy Judy, mouthing the words "thank you," before disappearing into Rick's tent.

Rick came to sit beside him, handing him a plate of food which Daryl eagerly accepted, tearing right into it, his hunger returning full force. The rabbit was a bit overcooked, but it was real meat and it was good to know what a full stomach felt like again.

"Sure missed your hunting, Daryl." Sasha said, settling deeper into Bob's embrace. He winced momentarily, his shoulder still tender, carefully wrapping his arms tighter around her, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"I'm just glad it wasn't squirrel," Glenn chimed in.

"S'wrong wit squirrel?" Daryl asked, pretending to be insulted.

"It's not a cheeseburger," Michonne answered from the branch of the tree she was perched on, her wry sarcasm earning her some chuckles from the crowd.

It was beginning to get dark and some of the group were ready to turn in, they sat around patiently awaiting instructions from Rick.

"Same alternate watch schedule. Try ta get as much rest as possible, we'll be on the road by first light, " Rick announced, setting his plate down beside him. He stood, making his way to Abe and motioning him away from the group. "Get some sleep, Carl," he called, disappearing from view with Abe.

Daryl watched them walk away, hoping Abe would be agreeable. If he valued Eugene's safety as much as his boasted, then finding him a safe place for the winter should be equally important. They would never survive a winter on the road with so little food, no shelter, no vehicles and a teething baby.

Daryl made his way back to his tree, watching the camp settle in like he did every night. Maggie was just coming off watch, she nodded at him before stopping to kick dirt on the fire then ducked into the tent she shared with Glenn. Beth still hadn't emerged from Rick's tent. He could hear Judith's little grunts of frustration as she fought her sleep, watched as Carl left the tent and headed to Beth's, as Lil' Asskicker began full blown wailing.

Daryl glanced around nervously and with a heavy sigh padded quietly to Rick's tent stopping briefly at the entrance before lifting the flap and entering, his actions surprising himself as well as Beth. She stood in the corner by Judith's Pack-N-Play, rocking the baby and softly humming that familiar tune. He kept meaning to ask her what the song was, where it was from? Poor Mama Beth, even in Judith's agitated state she remained calm and collected with the patience of a Saint.

Daryl slid his crossbow off his shoulder, dropping it by the entrance of the tent and closed the distance between them, reaching for Judith. He folded the baby in his arms, cradling her gently against his shoulder. "Shhhh sweetheart," he whispered softly, his lips pressing against the downy softness of her hair. "Go on an stop fightin' it. Shhhh."

Judith quieted, her angry little balled up fists relaxing now, her teary eyes drifting closed. Beth was watching the two of them intently, a serene expression on her face. Daryl continued rocking the baby a few minutes more, before bending to settle her gently in her bed, Beth's arms brushing against his as she lifted the covers over Judith.

Her face serious, Beth whispered "Judith gets it."

"Gets what?" Daryl asked, keeping his voice low.

"People feel safe around you Daryl," Beth answered, moving into the circle of his arms. "Safe in your arms."

She pressed her cheek against his chest and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in her warmth. A pained look on his face, Daryl closed his eyes, and succumbing to his feelings for just a moment, wound his arms around her, holding her in place. Laying his cheek upon the top of her head, he inhaled the strawberry scent of her hair, wishing they could stay this way forever.

It was Beth who broke the silence. "I'm sorry 'bout earlier today, by the stream. I didn't mean to make you angry ..." She let her voice trail off, her breath tickling the exposed skin above the buttons on Daryl's shirt.

Daryl stiffened, feeling like he just got kicked in the gut. "Don't," he said, his words failing him. She hadn't done a thing wrong and here she was as humble as ever, trying to make amends. It broke his heart. Daryl ran his hands up and down Beth's back, memorizing the ridges of her spine, searching for the right words to make her understand why he'd lashed out at her. But how in the hell was he supposed to make her understand when he still couldn't make heads or tails of it himself?

"I wasn't mad, just felt sick as a dog at the idea'r losing you," he said finally, deciding honesty was after all, the best policy.

Beth sighed softly, her arms tightening around him. "I won't leave you," she whispered into his chest.

She had said those words before. The ugly memory of that night forced its way back into the front of Daryl's mind. The night she'd been snatched away. The night he had failed to save her. _Worthless. Redneck. Asshole. Failure._

Beth looked up at him, pulling Daryl from his mantra. "We should prob'ly get some rest," she said. "Our watch will be here before ya know it and we have a long day of walkin' ahead of us, tomorrow. Guess I'll just stay here. I already chased Carl ta my tent an' I wanna be here in case she wakes up again." She cast a glance to Judith, sleeping peacefully in her bed. "Maybe we can find a pharmacy, there's gotta be somethin' for teethin."

Daryl shrugged, "Find some whisky. Rub a lil' that on 'er gums, should do the trick."

Beth smiled, stretching up on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "G'night Daryl."

"Night, Greene," Daryl replied, reluctant to release her. He did though, and grabbing up his bow, he exited Rick's tent and made his way back to his tree.

Settling into the rough bark, Daryl momentarily regretted not setting up his tent. What he wouldn't give to have his lumpy prison cot back, and a soft pillow to lay his head on. All the more reason to set up some permanent shelter, he thought, stroking the hair on his chin. Daryl shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts so sleep would come. He needed rest, it would be time for him and Beth to keep watch soon. Daryl smiled despite himself, ignoring the little jolt of excitement running through him, refusing to admit it had anything to do with the prospect of being alone with Beth Greene again.

- Part Two -

_Her hands were soft and gentle and a little nervous as she fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Daryl moved to help her, realizing his hands were just as clumsy and with a grunt of frustration, tore his shirt open, sending buttons scattering everywhere. Daryl didn't care, he needed her to touch him, needed to feel Beth's soothing hands on his skin. Grasping her face in his hands, he kissed her thoroughly, passionately, sapping away what was left of either of their resolve. Their hands were lost in the buttons and buckles of clothing, moving as quickly as they could to free themselves of the cumbersome barrier that was keeping them apart. And then the clothing was all gone and Beth was laying gloriously naked beneath him, her arms open, her eyes warm and inviting. She smiled up at him, grasping his arms, pulling him down on top of her and then she vanished into thin air ..._

Daryl awoke with a start. His brain was still fuzzy from sleep, but he could hear voices nearby. He shook his head, willing his eyes to focus. He could make out two figures in the darkness ahead of him. They were speaking quietly and he strained his ears to hear them.

"You need your rest being up half the night with that baby."

It was Carol.

"Its okay," the other voice said. "I'm used ta it. Been doin' it fer awhile now."

And Beth.

"Just because you're used to it, doesn't make it okay. Look, I'm not disputing you can't share the load, dear, but taking care of Judith is your number one priority. I'm already up. We'll be on foot all day, please ...go get some rest," Carol insisted. "I already sent Carl back to his own bed and cleared the switch with Rick."

"Okay," Beth agreed reluctantly. Turning, she made her way back to the tent she shared with Tara and Michonne, casting a glance in the direction of Daryl's tree before ducking under the flap and disappearing from view.

Daryl blew out a shaky breath, rubbing his hands vigorously over his face trying to shake the dream he just had. Nightmare was more like it, he thought dryly, remembering how Beth had disappeared ...just like that night. He hauled himself up and grabbed his bow, feeling like he needed Beth now more than ever, frustrated that Carol had taken it upon herself to turn her away. He supposed she was right, Beth needed her strength, she needed rest and he shouldn't be selfishly thinking of himself.

"Restless night?" Carol asked, moving to his side and shouldering her rifle.

"Somethin' like that," Daryl agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Thought you was on watch last night," he observed.

"I was. Thought you could use some company." She paused, as if waiting on a cue from him.

Daryl ran an impatient hand through his hair, beginning to walk the line of the perimeter. "Got somethin' you wanna say?"

Carol nodded. "Plenty, actually."

"No time like the present," Daryl replied.

Carol looked uncomfortable. "We're still friends, right?"

"Course we are," Daryl snorted, growing tired of playing cat and mouse and wishing Carol would just get to the point.

"Why didn't you tell me?," she asked, shifting the strap of her rifle. "About Beth, when were you gonna tell me?"

Daryl felt the stirrings of anger in his gut. "Nothin' ta tell," he replied, surprising himself at how calm he sounded.

"Now we're lying to each other?" Carol asked, pushing the issue.

Daryl wheeled around, "Yer one ta talk! How bout Karen and David, huh? Standin' behind me actin' like you didn't have a clue!"

His words brought tears to her eyes, and Carol quickly wiped them away. "I deserve that," she replied. "I stepped up, I did what I thought was best for the group, to protect us."

"I defended you," Daryl shot back at her. "Why didn't you come to me? Ya had no right to make that decision on yer own!"

"I've made my peace with Tyrese," Carol answered him quietly. "I can't change what I did, its in the past. No need to rehash it."

"Tyrese isn't the only one ya betrayed though," Daryl turned from her, scanning the darkness for any signs of Walkers.

"She's too young," Carol continued, changing the subject. "She's a nice young woman, she deserves to be with a nice young man."

"She's a grown woman," Daryl shot back, remembering Rick's words. Beth wasn't a child anymore. "Its not yer business, Carol."

"You'll hurt her Daryl, " she persisted. "I know you. You're gonna wake up one day and realize this isn't what you wanted and you'll break her heart."

"What makes ya think ya know me?" Daryl replied, fingering the strap on his crossbow. "People change Carol, ya may think ya know, but this world, it changes people, makes 'em realize whats important."

Carol was indignant. "You think you love her Daryl, is that it? Because when I first met you the only things you loved were hunting and that ass of a brother of yours."

Daryl flinched at the mention of Merle, turning and moving toward her. Carol knew she had struck a chord, she didn't recoil, but she took a cautious step backwards.

"Yeah, and you used to quake under a mans shadow," Daryl threw back at her, realizing he was intimidating her, her took a step back. "Maybe you still do, but I ain't Ed." Daryl let out a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumping. "After the prison fell, I was lost, I had nothin' ta go on fer. I wanted ta just give up. Felt like bein' stuck wit Beth was my punishment fer lettin' everyone down, like she was the chain 'round my neck, the constant reminder that I failed her, you, everyone." Daryl said, throwing his arms around for emphasis. "Watchin' her dad get murdered, losin' her sister, I couldn't fix that. I was s'posed ta be helpin' her, but I was blind ta who Beth really was. This girl that I never really paid any mind ta, somehow knew me better than anyone. She brought me back, pulled me from the darkness, made me feel like wantin' ta be close ta someone." His voice cracking with emotion, Daryl went on, "I don't know if I love her, but I know I care bout her more than I ever cared bout anyone or anythin'. Is that what you wanted ta hear?" He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Yer all bout survival, Carol. I'm tired of just survivin', I wanna live."

Carol sighed, defeated. "I always wanted to help you, Daryl. My own issue's just drug me down ...got in the way."

Wiping at the new batch of tears streaking her cheeks, Carol switched her rifle to the other shoulder and walked away, leaving Daryl alone with his thoughts.

"You did help me," Daryl replied softly, knowing full well that a part of him would always love Carol for the important role she played in his life, but things between them would never be the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for tuning in again! As usual, shout outs to my editors: Alex, Pat, Ben and Jenn - xoxo ..love you guys. Very special thanks to Ben for the head canon that inspired this whole darn story, which transformed into the theme of this chapter. Also, a special thanks to Pat for her inspiring scientic rhetoric regarding the human anatomy! ;) Enjoy this installment loves ...please drop your comments in the review box ...they help keep me going ...seriously!**

Three days non-stop on the road brought them to the Georgia border, a big road sign declaring "You are now entering Hayesville, North Carolina. Population: 320" stood like a beacon on the side of the highway. A welcome sight for sore eyes, indeed. Abe had reluctantly agreed to hunker down for the winter, but only when they crossed out of Georgia. Perfect timing, as far as Daryl was concerned, the sun was already beginning to dip low in the afternoon sky and he was sick to death of walking.

A cluster of abandoned vehicles littered the highway ahead of them. Daryl, Rick and Abe approached them cautiously, waving the others back, Glenn, Maggie and Sasha guarding the rear, Michonne and Tyrese on either side. The vehicles were all empty but for one smashed up tan Toyota Corolla with a decaying female Walker pinned against the steering wheel. Rick silenced it with a quick knife thrust through the temple.

"Everyone, stay close. See what you can find," Rick addressed the group, then turned to Daryl and Abe. "Think maybe we can salvage a vehicle or two?"

Daryl shrugged. "Worth a shot," he said, laying his crossbow on the roof of a black Ford pickup. He opened the cab door, surprised to find the keys dangling from the ignition. He turned the key and the engine roared to life, sputtered and then stalled. "It's outta gas," he said, tapping on the gas gauge.

"Let's see what we can syphon," Abe suggested, shouldering his rifle. "Don't take your eyes off of him," he ordered Rosita, thumbing in Eugene's direction.

Daryl rolled his eyes, moving to the blue Chevy Cavalier behind the truck. The way Abe was constantly babying Eugene, you'd think they were in love. Eugene was alright, Daryl supposed, but if he was the key to saving the world, they were all in deep shit. Daryl still had his doubt's and figured he wasn't alone in them. Honestly, Daryl just wished the guy would shut the hell up with his endless babbling. It didn't help his cause that he'd been paying an awful lot of attention to Beth lately, either.

Rosita pulled a black rubber hose from her pack and handed it to Abe while Rick checked the gas gauges of the other vehicles, the others scavenging for anything useful. Carl produced a pair of jumper cables and an empty gas can from the trunk of the tan Corolla and handed them off to his dad.

Ducking down under the steering wheel, Daryl began ripping at the wires under the dash, giving a satisfied grunt as the car turned over. He climbed out and tapped on the hood. "This ones got plenty of gas. Let 'er run fer a few an charge up the battery."

Rick smiled as he and Abe finished pouring what gas they had syphoned from the Corolla into the pickup. "That's two. A good day, indeed."

Daryl kept one eye on Beth, who handed Judith off to Tara and began rifling through a silver Jeep Wrangler. She pulled something out from under the passenger seat and quickly shoved it in her bag. What was that girl being so secretive about, Daryl wondered. "Beth," he called out to her. "That jeep have keys in it?"

"Not in the ignition," she replied, reaching for the glovebox. It was locked. Cautiously, she pulled out her knife and moved to the drivers side, stepping on a ring of keys by the driver's side door. "Wait! I found 'em," she called back, scooping them up and climbing excitedly into the drivers seat. She turned the key. Nothing. "I think its dead," she frowned, her disappointment evident.

Daryl joined her, propping his crossbow on the passenger side door, he leaned on the door frame, an amused grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" Beth asked, not sharing his amusement.

"Ya gotta push in the clutch," he instructed her. "Or put it neutral. It won't start if its in gear."

"Oh," Beth replied with a nonchalant flip of her ponytail. "I knew that," she said, glancing down at the pedals apprehensively.

Daryl chuckled. "The one all the way to the left," he said, throwing up his hands in mock defense as Beth fixed him with a stern look. "How'd ya grow up on a farm an not learn how ta drive stick?"

"I wasn't plowin' fields, Daryl," Beth rolled her eyes at him. She pushed the clutch in and turned the key, cringing when a loud clacking sound rang from the jeep.

"Batteries dead," Daryl explained, leaning over to check the gas gauge. It was half full. Perfect. "We'll jump it. Use the keys, check the glovebox." He turned to Rick, "This one needs a jump."

Daryl moved to the front of the jeep and tapped the hood, signaling Beth to pull the hood release. She pulled the lever, then leaned over the passenger seat to key into the glove compartment and rifled through its contents, finding a small handgun. She put the safety on and climbed out of the drivers seat, moving to the front of the jeep to stand beside Daryl who was checking the oil.

"Found a gun," she handed it to Daryl. "I put the safety on," she said, as he wiped his greasy hands on his handkerchief and then took the gun, inspecting it. "I'm gonna go see what else we can find."

"Clips full," Daryl said, reaching around and sticking it in her back pocket. "Hold onto it. Keep yer eyes an ears open, got it Greene?"

Beth nodded, moving back towards Tara and Judith, stopping to chuck the baby under her chin and adjusting her sun bonnet before heading to the next abandoned vehicle that wasn't currently being searched through or fixed.

Climbing into the Cavalier, Rick gave it a little gas, then turned the car around and pulled it up in front of the Jeep so Daryl could attach the jumper cables. "Think we should set up camp here fer the night, get back on the road in the morning?'", Rick asked, moving closer so they could hear each other over the loud hum of the Cavalier's engine.

Daryl glanced around briefly, taking in their surroundings. "Guess it'll do fer tonight. We should line the vehicles up in the front there," he said, pointing beyond the traffic jam, his eyes squinting against the low sun. "Camp between them, load up anythin' we ain't usin', so we can jus' go if we need to take off in a hurry."

Rick nodded, leaving Daryl to finish jumping the Jeep, while he turned to bark orders to the group to set up camp and load anything they didn't need for the night into the trunk of the Cavalier and the pickup truck.

Daryl climbed into the drivers side of the Jeep, pushed in the clutch and turned the key, the Jeep's quiet engine humming to life as he smirked. He'd be driving this, he thought to himself, shifting the Jeep into neutral and pulling up the emergency brake so it could run and charge the battery. As soon as they found a safe place, he was planning to teach Beth how to drive stick, intrigued that she was never far from his thoughts, no matter what he was doing.

"Hey Archer," Michonne surprised Daryl, jumping into the passenger seat. "You about done getting my new ride ready?" She flashed him her dazzling grin.

"Find yer own, Samurai," Daryl scoffed, teasing her back. "This ones mine. Need somethin'?" He asked her, his tone turning serious.

"Other than to annoy my favorite sweaty redneck friend? No." She flashed her million dollar smile once more before exiting the Jeep. "Better keep your eye on ol' Mullet," Michonne jerked her head in Eugene's direction.

"The hell do I care what he does?" Daryl asked, reaching up and unclasping the clips holding on the soft top of the Jeep, then climbing out. "Guys a moron. If any ya'll think he's the key ta savin' humanity, we're in deep shit," he said, lending voice to his earlier thoughts.

"I'm no fool," Michonne answered, helping him roll off and remove the soft top from the Jeep. "Just observing he's been quite focused on Lil' blonde Greene," her expression was serious, but her eyes were teasing.

"And?" Daryl asked, not bothering to masquerade his annoyance with the topic of their discussion.

They finished removing the top, rolling it as best they could and tucking into the tiny compartment in the back of the Jeep.

"Just sayin'," Michonne said with a wink, and was gone as quickly as she had appeared, leaving Daryl to shake his head at yet another puzzling exchange with another damn woman.

Daryl sighed, moving to the front of the Jeep and disconnecting the jumper cables, he closed the hoods of both vehicles. Why was he surprised that Michonne had picked up on whatever it was brewing between him and Beth? The woman was nothing if not highly observant. But if she had noticed, had anyone else, Daryl wondered? He cast a nervous look around the group. Everyone was busy still rummaging through cars and setting up camp, Sasha and Carl had already started scraping something together for dinner, Bob never to far from Sasha's side.

Rick was busy loading the back of the truck, so Daryl moved both the Cavalier and the Jeep, lining them up beside the pickup truck. He shouldered his bow, moving towards the group, his eyes immediately scanning for Beth, finding and settling on her, rummaging through the back of a station wagon with Maggie. They were digging through a suitcase full of women things, Glenn standing guard, trying to feign disinterest in the lacy things they were tossing about the back seat. Rosita joined them, Eugene in tow like a dutiful puppy.

Finding nothing of interest, Beth moved to the back, lifting the hatch to dig through the duffle bags and suitcases strewn about, finding several articles of clothing for Judith, she dumped one of the duffle bags and began stuffing the useful items into it. Toiletries, some men's flannel shirts, a pair of boots that looked to be Carl's size, Daryl noting that Beth was always thinking of others before herself. He leaned against one of the nearby cars, bending to scratch the scroungy one eyed mutt behind its ears, mumbling "stupid dog" under his breath while doing so.

Daryl shut his eyes, trying to ignore Eugene's inane rambling, wondering how a none to patient Abe constantly put up with it.

"Make yourself useful," Rosita barked at him from inside the station wagon. "Help Beth unload anything we need from the back and stack it there," she pointed to the open space by Daryl and the dog. "We'll load it in the cars when we're done."

Beth smiled at Eugene politely, as he moved to stand beside her, then continued with her task. She unzipped a book bag, finding some romance novels and tossed them into her bag with a sheepish look in Daryl's direction, her blush not going unnoticed by him, though he pretended otherwise.

"Uh, Daryl." Glenn called to him. "Wanna give me a hand, we got a few Walkers coming this way."

Daryl moved away from the mutt, moving with Glenn around the cars to take out the four decaying corpses advancing on them. One bolt, three head blows and they were taken care of. The bit of commotion commanding the attention of Rick and Abe, they came to the edge of the traffic jam, armed and ready.

"Taken care of," Daryl grunted, moving past them and repositioning himself closer to Beth. She had crawled completely into the hatch, her backside in the air as she stretched her upper body farther to reach the last suitcase and drag it closer. Daryl averted his gaze, trying his best not to stare, ignoring the little sparks of anger shooting through him that Eugene was openly admiring her assets. He was not jealous, he reasoned with himself. No, not jealous, just protective.

Oblivious to Daryl's annoyance with him, Eugene addressed him, "Ever notice how the physical properties of snug denim really lends itself to showcasing the physical attributes of a well toned gluteus maximus?"

"The hell you jus' say ta me?" Daryl shot away from the car, advancing on Eugene.

"You misunderstand, m'friend. I wasn't insulting you," Eugene continued, "In laymen's terms, I was just appreciating the young ladies nicely toned backside."

"Excuse me?" Beth called from inside the car.

Without further warning, Daryl dropped his bow and backhanded Eugene in the mouth, sending him sprawling back into the parked car behind him. Rick and Abe were there in an instant, Rick placing himself between Daryl and a red faced Abe who was advancing on Daryl, ready to strike.

"Have you lost yer damn mind, boy?" Abe barked at him.

"Put a leash on yer dog or teach em' some damn manners," Daryl shot back, shoving against Rick.

"Now let's just calm down," Rick yelled over them, placing his hand on Daryl's chest and pressing him back. "Back off, Daryl."

Daryl stepped back, retrieving his bow from the ground, everyone had gathered around now, their curious and shocked expressions wanting to know what the hell was going on. Regaining his footing, Eugene stood and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, his face showing nothing but bewildered confusion. For some reason that pissed Daryl off even more. Angry and suddenly feeling self conscious, Daryl needed some distance to cool off. With an angry grunt, he heaved his bow up onto his shoulder and stalked off the side of the road, making a beeline for the cover of the trees.

Beth climbed out of the hatch, feeling almost as embarrassed as Daryl. Scooping up her backpack, she cast a nervous glance in Rick's direction, then took off towards the trees Daryl had disappeared through.

"Beth, wait!" Maggie called after her, climbing out of the station wagon intending to follow her sister, but Rick stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine," he reassured her. "I'm sure the two of you will have plenty ta talk about when she returns." Rick turned back to the group. "C'mon, shows over. Let's get back ta work."

- PT 2 -

Daryl hadn't gone very far into the cover of the tree's when he heard the sound of small feet crunching on the underbrush behind him. Carefully covering his tracks, he left the trail, doubling back to put himself behind his pursuer, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw the top of her golden hair peeking above the brush. Beth. He studied her, watching how she was tracking him, picking up the tell tale signs that he'd walked there moments before. He couldn't shove down the proud smile that teased the corners of his mouth. She was humming that tune again, this time putting words to it, Daryl strained his ears, trying to hear.

"I know that you're much older, an you've had many lovers, but there's no place I'd rather be than underneath the covers ... Next to you," Beth paused, ducking under a low tree branch. "An' I'm telling myself to be patient, an' I'm telling myself to wait, 'cause when it comes to your love, I over anticipate."

Daryl silently leaned in closer, letting Beth's sweet voice wash over him.

"Could you fall in love with me? Ohhh. Will I solve this mystery? I'm bracing for a letdown, 'cause I know you like your space. But my head is full of love songs, that I just can't erase ... About you." Beth paused again, turning around as Daryl stepped out from the bushes that were concealing him. "About you," she sang again, her blue eyes holding him captive, pinning him in place.

"Ya should go back," Daryl said, suddenly feeling very shy.

"I should," Beth agreed, nodding her head. She took a deep breath and let her backpack slide to the forrest floor. "But I'm not goin' anywhere."

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Over Anticipate by Emily Kinney. The song was borrowed for fictional purposes. Any lyrics used and its copyrights are the rightful property of their respective owners.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the MILF Squad at TWD forum! I love you, gals! Thank you everyone for the continued support ... Please, dear GOD ..be sure to drop me your "feels" in the review box. I really need to know how everyone feels about this chapter! I hope this holds everyone over for a few days. ;) As always, a special thank you to my brilliant editors: Jenn, Pat, Ben and Alex ...I love you guys! xoxo Bethyl On!**

"You're hurt," Beth said softly, indicating his bruised knuckles with a nod of her head. She kneeled and opened her pack, pulling out a bottle of peroxide and some clean bandages.

Daryl scoffed, "This lil' scratch? I won't let you waste that shit on me when there ain't much ta go 'round. I'll be fine."

"At least let me clean it," Beth persisted. "Stop bein' a stubborn ass and come here," she said firmly when Daryl didn't budge.

Angry that his body wouldn't obey his brain's command, Daryl gravitated towards her, kneeling in front of her and extending his right arm so she could clean his cracked knuckles. She gently took his hand, laying it in her lap and dabbed at the scrapes with a peroxide soaked cotton ball. It stung like a bitch, but Daryl kept his expression impassive, enjoying Beth's tender touch and the way his hand was resting on her thigh.

"I appreciate ya stickin' up fer me an' all, but did ya have ta deck him?" She asked, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," Daryl answered simply, standing by his convictions. Eugene had gotten off easy as far as he was concerned. "Ya shouldn't have followed me."

"Well," Beth sighed, capping the peroxide, she tucked it back into her bag. "What's done is done."

Daryl stood abruptly, and put some distance between them. "Well I'm undoing it," he said with finality. "Go back. Its not far, stick ta the path an' you'll be fine."

"No," Beth said calmly, shaking her head. She stood slowly, brushing the dirt off of her knees.

"No?" Daryl blanched at her boldness. "Yes," he shot back, cursing himself for not coming up with something more witty than "yes".

"That's right," Beth replied calmly, raising to her full height and staring straight into his eyes. "I said no," she was not backing down. "If my presence offends you, then you leave."

"Me?" Daryl blanched again. "Why I ought ta -"

"What?" Beth interrupted him. "Spank the naughty little girl?" She baited him, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a child an' I'll go where I please, Daryl. An' with whom I please," she added for good measure.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something, then snapped it shut abruptly. She had gall, he'd give her that and he was sorely tempted to take her up on her suggestion, ashamed that the prospect excited him. Stubborn, frustrating creature! He wanted to shake her, then kiss her, or maybe kiss her and then shake her. Daryl wasn't sure in what order. He ran an impatient hand through his hair, feeling like a caged animal.

Beth took a brave step forward. "I'm tired of this, aren't you?" She asked, moving closer until they stood toe to toe.

Run! Every instinct Daryl had screamed at him. Run now! But he may as well have been standing in cement. He wanted this, he wanted her. She was the light, the guiding force and he wanted so badly to be worthy of her. More than anything he'd ever wanted in his pathetic existence. _Worthless. Redneck. Asshole. Failure._

Beth moved closer still, pressing her frame against him, laying her small hands flat against his chest, she gazed courageously into his eyes. The smell of strawberries teasing his nostrils, as she stood up on tip toe and pressed a trail of soft kisses from his cheek to the corner of his mouth. Daryl closed his eyes, taking in the healing effect of Beth's feather light kisses, not understanding why she deemed him worthy of this, of her affections, but revelling in the moment all the same. She was doing it again, sapping him of his resistance and insecurities, pushing any and all rational thought from his mind.

Her hands sliding slowly up his chest, Beth's fingers found the top button of Daryl's shirt and worked it free. When he didn't protest, her nimble fingers moved to the second, and then the third and fourth. Parting his half unbuttoned shirt, she leaned over and pressed her lips to the bare skin of his chest, right above his heart.

That was it, her boldness, her proximity, her lips on his heated skin ...it was his undoing. With a pained groan, Daryl grabbed her face in his hands and ground his lips down upon hers in a rough, searing kiss. His tongue seeking out and finding her own, pushing it back and out of the way so he could taste the insides of her mouth, branding her as his, lest she forget it. Beth moaned her victory into his mouth, her arms circling around his neck, pulling him closer.

Daryl's hands moved around her throat and up the back of her neck, winding his hand around her ponytail, he tugged the cursed elastic band free, tangling his fingers through her hair as the golden waves spilled down her back. His hands moved lower, down her spine to encircle her waist, pulling her none to gently against him, producing another throaty moan from Beth, her own hands moving to tangle in his hair, pressing their faces closer.

Daryl broke the kiss, leaving a bruised mouthed Beth breathless. His lips moving to suckle the delicate spot behind her ear, burning a path of fiery kisses down her neck, his hands moving lower to cup her behind, clasping its supple softness and dragging his fingernails through the now infuriating denim, laying claim in his own way, swearing on all things holy that If Eugene, or any other man for that matter, so much as made a passing glance at her ass ever again, they'd find out the hard way why the Dixon brothers had been banned from almost every bar this side of Georgia!

Sliding his hand lower, Daryl grasped the back of one of her thighs, hooking it up over his hip, he ground against her, pressing her body against the growing evidence of his desire. Beth whimpered, her body turning to putty under his hands. He released her thigh, unable to contain his satisfied smirk when she wound her calf around his, leaving her leg in place, their inner thighs still pressing intimately together. Daryl drug his hands back up over her hips, tugging her blouse free from the waistband of her jeans and up over her head, purposely brushing the sides of her breasts with his hands, her nipples instantly hardening, straining against the fabric of her tank top.

Beth unhooked her thigh, lowering her leg and moving back a step, just enough to work at the remaining buttons of Daryl's shirt. For a moment, he thought about stopping her, but then her lips were on his throat, tasting the saltiness of his skin and the insecurities of his scars were forgotten as she pushed his shirt over his shoulders and it fell to the forest floor with her blouse. Beth ran her hands along his biceps marveling in the way his muscles bunched and moved under his skin. She grabbed the hem of her tank top and drew it up over her head with ease, baring her breasts to him. She wasn't shy this time.

Daryl sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing for her again, and pulling her flush with his chest, both of them gasping from the pleasure of skin on skin contact. He grabbed her backside again, lifting her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and their mouth's met once more, their tongue's once again battling for dominance.

His head foggy with desire and his legs turning to jelly, Daryl set her back down, reluctant to break the contact. Beth stumbled, dizzy from his kisses, and Daryl steadied her with one arm, while reaching out to cup one of her breasts with his free hand, then dipping his head, he brought her other breast to his mouth. Beth arched herself against him, throwing her head back with a low moan, as Daryl flicked his tongue and teeth across her nipples, delighting in bringing her pleasure.

Becoming bold once again, Beth reached for his belt buckle, working it free with trembling hands, her fingers moving for the button of his pants, but Daryl gently slapped them away.

"Not so fast, Greene," he breathed in her ear, watching the goosebumps that rose up on her flesh. If she touched him now, it would all be over, Daryl needed to pace himself.

He ran his hands down the length of her flat tummy, stopping to rest on the button closure of her pants, smirking as her breathing hitched. Slowly, he worked the button free and slid the zipper down, purposely brushing his knuckles against her inner thighs. She was clinging to his shoulders, her fingernails bit into the flesh of his arms, but you wouldn't catch him complaining any time soon.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he slid his hand down the front of her jeans, his fingertips brushing the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. Inadvertently, Beth bucked her hips against his hand, then buried her head into his shoulder, whimpering softly. Ever so slowly he parted the folds of her sex and pressed his finger against the throbbing bud of her desire, smiling at the feral sound that sprung from her throat, as he worked his finger in lazy circles. _Damn, she was so wet!_ Daryl blew out a shaky breath, feeling like he was about to burst from wanting her so bad!

Pulling his hand from the front of her jeans, Daryl walked her backwards, pressing her back against a tree. He lifted one of her legs and grabbed the heel of her boot, tugging it off and tossing it behind him, then reached for the other, Beth pointed her toes and that one slid off easily. Again, she reached for the button closure of his pants, and again he gently shoved her seeking hands away. She opened her mouth to likely say something smart, but Daryl crushed his mouth down on hers again, effectively silencing her, the taste of her mouth intoxicating him.

Bracing his hands against the tree, he brought his lips back to her throat, loving the taste of her strawberry scented flesh, her soft, throaty moans exciting him beyond reason. Daryl leaned forward, pressing his lower body against hers, pinning Beth between himself and the tree. He moved his hips in a slow circle, his erection rubbing against the vee of her thighs, teasing her through her jeans, coaxing another feral growl from deep inside of her. Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was telling him to stop before it was too late, but Daryl ignored it, as Beth raked her fingernails down his back, chasing all coherent thought away. It was just this woman, Beth ...she was all that mattered right here and now. Just Beth. Always Beth. And soon the voice was forgotten altogether, drowned by every illogical sensation which currently flooded his senses.

"Daryl, please ..." Beth gasped, her voice hoarse with desire, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Please what?" He whispered in her ear, teasing her as he gripped the waistband of her jeans and began tugging them over her hips and down her slender thighs.

Growing impatient with his sensual assault, Beth kicked her jeans the rest of the way off. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of her black cotton panties, but Daryl stopped her, jerking her arms up over her head and pinning her wrists in one of his very large hands, he placed his other hand between her breasts and slid it slowly down her stomach, stopping at the top of her panties. Beth rolled her head from side to side, whimpering as Daryl brushed his fingertips against the elastic waistband of her panties, dipping his fingers inside them, but not touching her.

"Tell me," he coaxed her. He flicked his tongue against her earlobe, gently capturing it between his teeth. "Please what? Tell me what ya want, sweetheart" he whispered._ He needed to hear her say it._

Beth licked her kiss swollen lips. "You," she said, half moaning her reply. "I want you."

Daryl groaned, her admission thrilling him to his core, his heart picking up speed. He released her wrists, not stopping her this time, as she reached for the button of his pants. Her fingers were clumsy and awkward, so Daryl assisted her, unzipping his fly and bracing the tree, a hoarse moan clawing its way up his throat as Beth wrapped her hand around the length of him. He needed to be with her, inside of her, he needed to possess her._ Now!_

Taking a step back, Daryl grasped Beth's hips, intending to rid her of the last barrier blocking every inch of her perfection from his sight. His hands slid lower, grabbing the waistband of her panties, only this time it was Beth who gently slapped his hands away. Laying her palm flat on his chest, Beth gave him a light shove, making him take a few steps back. Daryl eyed her cautiously, wondering what she was up to. With a mischievous look in her pretty blue eyes, Beth turned her back on him and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her panties. With a quick, coy glance over her shoulder, she slid her panties slowly down over hips, then slowly down her thighs and past her knees, then dropped them, letting the pool at her feet. In her best attempt at being provocative, she bent at the waist to retrieve them, presenting a full view of her backside. Not being able to resist, Daryl lifted his hand and slapped her behind.

"Looks like ya really did need a spankin'," he chuckled. "Ya may be naughty, but ya definitely ain't no little girl," he said, his desire for her returning full force, the humor of the moment forgotten as he stared openly at her naked body.

Beth blushed and turned to face him, Daryl's eyes immediately drawn to the patch of golden curls at the junction of her thighs. Before she had a chance to be embarrassed, Daryl was on her again, pressing her up against the tree, his hands caressing every inch of her flesh, Beth writhing with pleasure beneath them.

Daryl fumbled to get his pants down, as their mouths fused together again, impatient to bury himself in her soft, yielding body. Finally he worked them down around his ankles, his swollen member springing forward into Beth's waiting hands. Gently she stroked the length of him, as Daryl moaned into her mouth, his hips automatically moving up and down with every flick of her wrist.

"Easy, sweetheart," he muttered against her lips, gently brushing her hands away. "Ya keep that up an' it'll be over 'fore we even get started."

His hands trembling with the effort it was taking to keep himself in check, Daryl eased the tip of his shaft inside of her, grasping her thigh in his hand to spread her legs wider, he moaned from the exquisite tightness, the mind blowing pleasure of her body closing around him, simultaneously feeling Beth tense up beneath him. Daryl froze, feeling like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"Beth," he gasped, his voice hoarse with emotion. He was not prepared for this, for Beth to be a virgin, though somehow he knew he should have expected nothing less. He stood there unmoving, panic setting in, unsure what to do. _Stop? Run? Go cry in a corner?_ He looked at Beth, his eyes pleading for some kind of sign.

Beth gazed up at him, her gentle blue eyes warm and calm. She slid her hand up his shoulder to cup his cheek in a tender gesture, nodding her head, reassuring Daryl she wanted this,_ she wanted him._

Releasing a shaky breath, Daryl lowered his head and kissed her softly, sensually, a far cry from his usual demanding kisses, as he slowly pressed his hips forward, breaking the barrier of her virginity. Beth winced, stiffening in his arms and Daryl froze again, giving her body a chance to adjust to him. Slowly he eased out of her, then pushed back in, studying her face with each new slow, sensual stroke.

Beth moaned, awash in the new sensations rocking her body. The bark of the tree bit into her back, but she ignored it, hooking her leg up over Daryl's hip, her hands moved around to grasp his behind, driving him deeper, encouraging him to pick up the pace. She thrust her hips forward, meeting him stroke for stroke, feeling a tightening deep in her belly.

Groaning, Daryl hoisted her up in his arms, cupping her backside, his mouth tasting the hollow of her throat as Beth wrapped her legs around him, her own mouth tasting the freckles that littered his shoulders, her hands tugging at his hair. She felt so damn good, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Surely, this is what heaven felt like, being in Beth's arms, being inside of her. He twisted his hips, thrusting deeper, beginning to feel her muscles closing around him, her body humming as it edged closer towards release.

"That's it, sweetheart,"' he whispered through clenched teeth. "Let it go, come for me."

His simple words having the desired effect, Beth arched her back, her nails digging into his shoulders as she threw her head back and screamed her release, going limp in Daryl's arms.

"Don't quit on me yet, Greene" he teased her, turning to lean against the tree, he grasped her firmly around the waist, thrusting harder and faster, his own orgasm building, as he gazed into Beth's blue eyes, still hazy with desire, her lips swollen, her hair a tangled mess. Damn her, she was perfect! His legs and arms trembling, sweat dripping from his brow, he kissed her again, groaning into her open mouth as his own release came, hot and heavy and utterly mind blowing.

They collapsed to the ground in a tangle of limbs, hearts still racing, ignoring the dirt that clung to their naked sweat soaked bodies. Breathless and patiently waiting for the ground to stop spinning, Daryl leaned over, brushing the hair from Beth's face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. He had no idea sex could ever be this damn good, knowing deep down that it had everything to do with Beth and not the act itself. His slowing heart rate picked up speed again as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks .._.it wasnt just sex_.

Beth Greene was the first woman he'd ever made love to.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First and foremost - I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this update. My children finished school 3 days after I published the last chapter, and it is so hard to get anything done with them home all day and underfoot. I have not/will not abandon this story ...I promise I will see it to the end and I thank you all for your patience (some more than others lol). :) Aside from that, this chapter was quite a challenge ...it was written with inspiration and emotions and a multitude of "other" feels ...I hope it comes through to my readers. Thanks Alyssa! My editors: Ben, Pat, Jenn and Alex ...you know. _"A whole life so lonely, and you come and ease the pain ...I don't wanna loose this feeling ..."_**

Daryl leaned silently against the tree, waiting patiently for Beth to finish dressing, watching her every move with baited breath. He felt like he should say something, but he wasn't sure what, so he remained silent, chewing his nails. He wondered what she was thinking, wishing he could see inside her mind and pick her thoughts. Were they racing like his?

Finally tugging on her boots, she stood, brushing the dirt off her bottom as she turned to face him. "How long do ya think we've been gone?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged, shoving away from the tree. He hadn't given much thought to the others, but now he was nervous, his stomach churning as he envisioned everyone's stares when they returned to camp. "An hour or two?"

Bending to grasp her bag, Beth sifted through the contents, producing a pack of unopened cigarettes. "I found these today in the Jeep," she said, extending her arm to him. "Seems appropriate," she smiled shyly, lowering her gaze.

Daryl reached for the pack, his fingers brushing against Beth's, causing a jolt of desire to shoot up his arm, shocking him. _What the hell was going on with him?_ "Thanks," he mumbled. Slamming the pack against his hand, trying to shove down his tumultuous feelings, he busied himself removing the cellophane and foil. He pulled out a cigarette, tucking it between his teeth and dug in his pocket for a pack of matches. "Seems appropriate," he agreed, striking a match and lighting the end of his cigarette, the smell of sulfur hanging in the air between them.

Moving to stand beside him, Beth leaned against his shoulder, molding her soft body to his hard frame. With a heavy sigh, Daryl lifted his arm, tucking it around her and dragging her nearer, laying his chin on the top of her head and blowing out a puff of smoke, hoping to hang on to this moment for just awhile longer.

"Can I have one?" Beth asked, gazing up at him.

"Can you have one?" Daryl repeated, arching a brow in amusement. He flicked the ashes and brought the cigarette back to his mouth, inhaling another drag. "Taking this rebellion phase all the way, huh? Alcohol, smoking, sex ... What's next, a tattoo?"

Beth giggled, threading her fingers through his. "Well, it is a day of firsts."

Daryl cleared his throat, the lightheartedness of the moment quickly fading as guilt ripped through his gut like a bullet. Gently easing his fingers from Beth's grasp, he removed his arm and stepped away from her, taking one more drag from his cigarette and tossing it to the ground, his boot stomping it harder than necessary. "We should head back."

"Don't do that," Beth said her voice strained with unspoken emotions. "Don't you dare do that, Daryl Dixon."

"Do what?", Daryl barked back at her, his own emotions running rampant, anger taking the lead. " Christ, I don't know what tha hell ya want from me, girl!"

"I want ya ta stop hidin' from me!" Beth threw her arms in the air in frustration."Stop being such a damn coward! It's okay ta let me in, Daryl. It's okay ta feel somethin'. It's okay ta feel somethin' for _me_!" She took a bold step forward as if she would reach out to him, but she didn't.

Daryl dropped his gaze to the ground, contemplating her words. He did feel something for her, but feelings just complicated things. Why did women always have to do that? Couldn't it just be that they gave into the obvious attraction between them and sought comfort in each other's arms? Nagging somewhere in the back of his brain was that little voice again ...telling him he knew it was so much more than that, but Daryl pushed it back, refusing to listen. He needed some time to think, to process his thoughts and ..._feelings_. God, how he hated that word!

"I can't do this right now, Beth. I'm sorry," he said, defeated. "I know that's not enough fer you, but ..." He let his words trail off, rubbing the toe of his boot into the ground at his feet, refusing to meet her eyes, knowing the hurt he would see swimming in their blue depths and afraid to face it.

Beth let out a shaky breath and a sound something like a cross between a groan and a whimper. His heart feeling like it was being squeezed in a vice grip, Daryl drug his face up to meet her eyes, his head feeling like it weighed a ton. Piercing blue and threatening to spill over with tears, they bore into him, burning his flesh, searing his soul.

"Beth ..." Daryl whispered softly, outstretching his arm, reaching for her.

Beth recoiled, swiping the back of her hand under her eyes and bent to pick up her backpack, angrily swinging it over her shoulder. "No, it's okay Daryl," she whispered, not trusting the sound of her own voice. "I don't want ya ta be anythin' you're not. Certainly not on my account."

Bending to scoop up the elastic band Daryl had discarded earlier, she shook the dirt from it and pulled her hair away from her face, hooking the band securely behind her head. "Just don't make me worry about you," she said softly, the hurt still reflecting in her blue iris's, she turned back towards the path that had brought her to him.

_"Go after her!"_ The voice cried at him. With a pained groan, Daryl snatched his crossbow off the ground and took off after her, his large strides easily catching up to her smaller ones. Without saying a word, he grasped her elbow, swinging her around to face him and closed his mouth down hard over hers, his arms wrapping around her, crushing her body to his. Maybe he couldn't make sense of all the conflicting shit running through his mind, and maybe he couldn't speak the words she needed to hear, but he could show her like this and hope she understood.

For a moment Beth gave into the kiss, clinging to him, salty tears streaming past her cheeks and down into their mouths, her fists curling around his shirt. Their tongues twisted against each other, as their bodies had done earlier. Parry and thrust, a duel of passion and unspoken words fueled by need and heat. And then she stiffened in his embrace and wrenched her lips away, her fingers releasing the fabric of his shirt and turned from his embrace, continuing courageously back towards camp by herself, leaving Daryl alone with his thoughts. He watched her walk away, alone in every sense of the word.


End file.
